


Spaces (between us)

by letztenbrief



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles jest najlepszym tancerzem baletowym Wielkiej Brytanii, podczas gdy Louis Tomlinson to znany ze swojej pełnej humoru audycji i przyjaźni z Nickiem Grimshawem dziennikarzem radiowym. Związek Harry'ego i Louisa na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być idealny – <em>tyle, że z całą pewnością taki nie jest. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zima tego roku była wyjątkowo dotkliwa dla mieszkańców zatłoczonego Londynu. Meteorolodzy bezradnie rozkładali ręce, pytani o to, kiedy w końcu się ociepli i życie w mieście wróci do normy. 

Louis nie pamiętał już nawet, kiedy ostatni raz tak naprawdę widział słońce. Od kilku tygodni niebo pokrywały gęste, szare chmury, z których bez ustanku prószył śnieg. Ciągnące się kilometrami korki w mieście utrudniały ludziom dojazd do miejsc pracy i chłopak w duchu cieszył się z tego, że udało im się z Harrym odnaleźć mieszkanie tak blisko studia radiowego, gdzie Louis był speakerem – i jednocześnie tak blisko sali prób, w której jego chłopak mógł tańczyć.

Ubrany w jasnozieloną, puchową kurtkę, przemierzał ulice Londynu, kurczowo ściskając w kieszeni spodni małe, granatowe pudełeczko. Długo zastanawiał się, jak powinien wyglądać idealny pierścionek zaręczynowy dla mężczyzny, z którym chciał spędzić resztę życia. Zdecydował się na prostą obrączkę z białego złota, mającą symbolizować słowa, które tak ciężko było mu zwykle mówić. _Kocham cię i chcę, żebyś był ze mną już zawsze._ Podświadomie czuł, że Harry będzie z jego decyzji zadowolony. Być może tylko tak sobie wmawiał, bo biżuteria kosztowała go połowę miesięcznej wypłaty. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że chłopak mógłby się nie zgodzić. 

Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc znajomy, migoczący na błękitno szyld _BBC Radio 1_ , odznaczający się wśród ogólnej bieli śniegu i szarości. Mieszkanie, które zajmował z Harrym, znajdowało się dokładnie naprzeciwko studia. Na samą myśl o tym, co zaplanował, poczuł ucisk w żołądku. Westchnął ciężko, zaciskając dłoń na pudełku odrobinę mocniej.

Wspinając się po stromych schodach, powtarzał sobie w myślach, by oddychać głęboko i zachowywać się naturalnie. Harry był dobrym obserwatorem i potrafił wyczuwać najmniejszą zmianę w jego zachowaniu. Louis nie chciał, by brunet czegokolwiek się domyślił. 

Ostrożnie wszedł do domu, czując, jak rozkoszne ciepło pomieszczenia rozlewa się po całym jego ciele. Był tak cholernie zmarznięty, że nie czuł swoich policzków, ud i dłoni. Pieprzona, cholerna zima. 

Odwiesił przemoczoną kurtkę na wieszak, jedną ręką ściągając z nóg ciężkie, zimowe trapery. Dostał je od swojej matki na gwiazdkę i choć były okropnie brzydkie, dobrze trzymały stopy i nie przepuszczały wilgoci. Jay zawsze sprawiała mu praktyczne prezenty.

Westchnął cicho i podskoczył gwałtownie, łapiąc się jednocześnie za serce, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł Harry'ego. Ubrany w spodnie od piżamy i koszulkę z długimi rękawami, wpatrywał się w niego uważnie, choć trzymał się na dystans. Przez sekundę Louis zastanowił się, gdzie zniknęły dni, w których brunet całował go czule na przywitanie, gdy tylko przekroczył próg ich mieszkania. Teraz zielonooki bez słowa komentarza zmierzył plastikową siatkę w rękach szatyna, który momentalnie stracił całą pewność siebie, zauważając uniesioną ironicznie, prostą brew.

– To na później – wytłumaczył mu pospiesznie, unosząc zakupy w górę. – Pomyślałem, że mógłbym nam coś ugotować – dodał, podchodząc do młodszego od siebie chłopaka. – Przywitaj się ze mną, H. – powiedział, uśmiechając się w jego kierunku zaczepnie. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak dostrzeże ogień, który palił się w jego oczach. Harry tylko westchnął ciężko, uciekając od wyciągniętych ramion niebieskookiego.

– Jesteś lodowaty, a ja cały dzień marzłem – skwitował krótko, dziwnie zmienionym głosem, jednocześnie obierając mu z rąk zakupy i znikając w kuchni.

Louis poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, przechodzący go w dół kręgosłupa. Mimo wyraźnej niechęci ze strony chłopaka, nie zamierzał się poddawać. Wiedział, że zielonooki był przemęczony. Ostatnio całe dnie spędzał na sali treningowej, wracając do domu, gdy niebieskooki już spał i znikając za drzwiami studia baletowego, zanim chłopak zdążył się obudzić. Jedyną rzeczą, która świadczyła o jego obecności w mieszkaniu, były krwawe ślady, które często znajdywał u dołu prześcieradła. Cholerne pointy i cholerny Harry, który ignorował prośby Louisa, by ten trenował choć trochę lżej. Krócej.

Odezwał się zanim jeszcze zdążył to przemyśleć. 

– Mogę rozgrzać nas obu – powiedział głośno w przestrzeń, przygryzając dolną wargę. – Tęsknię za tobą. – Dodał pospiesznie. Kiedyś to by wystarczyło, kiedyś wystarczyłoby nawet samo spojrzenie. Teraz, jeśli chłopak w ogóle usłyszał jego słowa, to najwyraźniej zdecydował się je zignorować. Starając się zachować spokój, pomimo zaciskającego się w nerwach żołądka, szatyn wszedł do kuchni, podchodząc powoli do zielonookiego. Ten zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważać jego obecności, zajęty przygotowywaniem jakiejś mocno aromatyzowanej, korzennej herbaty.

Louis ostrożnie ułożył dłonie na jego biodrach, wsuwając palce pod materiał luźnej koszulki chłopaka. Harry momentalnie odskoczył poza zasięg jego dłoni, ściągając usta w wąską kreskę.

– Mówiłem ci, do cholery, że jesteś lodowaty – warknął, wpatrując się w niego gniewnie. Między jego brwiami pojawiła się niewielka zmarszczka.

– A ja powiedziałem, że mogę nas rozgrzać – powtórzył, odrobinę śmielej. Szatyn prychnął głośno, kręcąc głową. – Daj spokój, H. Przygotuję dla nas kąpiel. Tak dawno nie byliśmy razem w wannie. – Głos szatyna załamał się na ostatnim słowie, na widok ciężkiego spojrzenia Harry'ego, zawieszonego w okolicach jego oczu.

– Brałem kąpiel, gdy ty zniknąłeś z domu. Nie ma powodu, bym miał kąpać się drugi raz – oznajmił, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową. Louisowi wydawało się, że srebrna obrączka, spoczywająca w kieszeni jego spodni, waży tonę.

To nic. Spokojnie. Po wyjściu z łazienki przygotuje im wspaniałą kolację, w czasie której uklęknie i poprosi go, by spędził z nim resztę życia. A wtedy wszystko wróci do normy, prawda? 

Dwadzieścia minut później, gdy wciągał na siebie uszykowane wcześniej, wąskie jeansy i jasną koszulę, czuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Drżącymi z nerwów dłońmi zaczął wyciągać z szuflad garnki, zerkając przelotnie na przygotowane przez siebie składniki.

Kilka sekund później w kuchni pojawił się Harry – z nagą klatką piersiową i włosami związanymi w luźny kok. Pod jego oczami z łatwością można było dostrzec sporej wielkości, ciemne worki. 

– Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego postanowiłeś zniszczyć mi jedyny dzień w tygodniu, w którym mogę położyć się wcześniej spać, trzaskając o wszystko tymi cholernymi patelniami? – warknął, prostując się. Kilka miesięcy temu Louis byłby z pewnością rozbawiony na widok pozy, którą przybrał chłopak. Trzecia pozycja baletowa, z kostką lewej stopy przy śródstopiu prawej. Harry nie potrzebował sali do ćwiczeń, bo nigdy tak naprawdę jej nie opuszczał. Teraz jednak nie było mu do śmiechu.

– Chciałem tylko zrobić dla nas coś smacznego na kolację. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz wybraliśmy się na jakąś randkę, i pomyślałem...

– Louis. Za tydzień mam przedstawienie, do którego trenowałem przez ostatnie cztery miesiące, a ty zaczynasz szykować mi tłuste jedzenie o dwudziestej drugiej? Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Muszę trzymać się ścisłej diety i godzin posiłków. W trykocie widać każdą niedoskonałość – przerwał mu, niskim i drżącym z oburzenia głosem. – A na tym występie będzie bardzo dużo ważnych ludzi, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

– Nie masz żadnych cholernych niedoskonałości, H. – powiedział cicho, odwracając wzrok od jego twarzy. Nie mógł znieść tego twardego, ostrzegawczego spojrzenia, które posyłał mu brunet. Nie wiedział, jak skomentować dalszą część jego wypowiedzi.

Przez chwilę ich spojrzenia się krzyżowały. Letnie niebo i butelkowa zieleń. Louisowi wydawało się, że coś w oczach Harry'ego, co jeszcze niedawno w nich było, teraz najzwyczajniej w świecie gdzieś się rozpłynęło.

Gdy szatyn w końcu zdecydował się położyć, Harry już spał, ze zwróconymi do niego plecami i zastygniętym grymasem na ustach.

 

*

Chociaż przejście z mieszkania do studia radiowego zajęło mu mniej niż pięć minut, na jego zwykle bladych policzkach i tak pojawiły się rumieńce, spowodowane przenikającym chłodem. Uśmiechnął się więc łagodnie, gdy przekroczył próg swojej pracy i poczuł znajomy, przyjemny aromat świeżo mielonej kawy i rozleniwiające ciepło pomieszczenia. Uniósł kąciki warg nieco wyżej, gdy sekundę później dostrzegł swojego przyjaciela. 

Nick miał na sobie błękitną koszulę z głębokim dekoltem i zdecydowanie zbyt ciasne, czarne jeansy. Louis zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad tym, jak on w ogóle jest w stanie w nich kucać. 

– Twoja kawa już na ciebie czeka, kochanie – powiedział brunet, mijając go i klepiąc łagodnie w prawe ramię. Niebieskooki zerknął na swoje biurko, przy którym dostrzegł parujący napój w kubku o wściekle różowym kolorze. – Uznałem, że się nie spóźnisz.

– Dzięki Nick, jesteś niezastąpiony – mruknął, ściągając z siebie czapkę i szalik. Mężczyzna kiwnął lekko głową, siadając na swoim krześle i zakładając słuchawki. Przysunął też do siebie mikrofon nieco bliżej.

– Dzień dobry wszystkim, którzy dopiero się budzą i tym, którzy słuchają nas już od jakiegoś czasu. Mam nadzieję, że dziś czeka nas kolejny jakże przyjemny i ciepły dzień, podobny do tych ostatnich – roześmiał się perliście. – Jest piętnaście po szóstej, mamy dwunasty stycznia dwa tysiące dziewiętnastego roku. Mówi do was Nick Grimshaw, a to jest Ed Sheeran i jego fantastyczne Photograph. Nie zapomnijcie zagłosować na waszego ulubionego artystę na naszej stronie internetowej – powiedział, ściągając z siebie ostrożnie słuchawki. Louis przełknął ślinę, obserwując, jak Nick ustawia setlistę na sześć piosenek bez przerwy na komentarz. Wiedział, że chce z nim porozmawiać.

Zdążył już zająć miejsce na swoim stanowisku, obejmując kubek dłońmi i rozkoszując się przenikającym z niego ciepłem. Starszy mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego z zniecierpliwionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Dlaczego nie mówisz, jak poszło? – zapytał z wyrzutem, przerywając niezręczną ciszę między nimi. – Chyba mi nie powiesz, że ci odmówił, co? – dodał, zerkając na twarz chłopaka i przysuwając się bliżej na swoim krześle.

Louis westchnął ciężko, przeczesując palcami zmierzwione włosy.

– Nie zapytałem go – mruknął. Widząc, jak wyraz twarzy Nicka zmienia się z zaskoczenia na irytację, momentalnie się zreflektował. – To nie tak, że stchórzyłem. Harry po prostu... To przez ten występ w sobotę. Chodzi poddenerwowany, prawie nie śpi. Miał wybitnie zły humor, odmówił nawet zjedzenia ze mną kolacji. – wytłumaczył, zaciskając wargi w wąską kreskę. 

– Miał zły humor, bo po tylu latach związku w dalszym ciągu nie zrobiliście kroku na przód. Daj mu w końcu ten pierścionek, a momentalnie przejdą mu fochy – powiedział, przerywając, by napić się swojej kawy i uśmiechając się do niego lekko. Louis zmarszczył brwi, bo z jakiegoś powodu nie był pewny, czy zaręczyny zmieniłyby sposób, w jaki ostatnio zachowywał się Harry.

– Spróbuję jeszcze raz w sobotę, po jego występie – powiedział ostrożnie, zamyślając się. Miał nadzieje, że gdy stres przed przedstawieniem opuści w końcu zielonookiego, jego nastrój ulegnie zmianie. – Wydaje mi się, że to będzie dobre zwieńczenie tego dnia – dodał. Nick kiwnął entuzjastycznie głową.

– Zdecydowanie, Tommo. Jestem pewien, że twoja prywatna balerina będzie zachwycona – zachichotał. Szatyn szturchnął go lekko w ramię uśmiechając się niewyraźnie.

– Posłuchaj, poszedłbyś tam ze mną? – zapytał na wydechu, rumieniąc się na widok łagodnie uniesionych brwi niebieskookiego. – Na występ Harry'ego. Będę się dziwnie czuł, siedząc samotnie na widowni, wśród tych wszystkich ważniaków i dziennikarzy. – Niepewny głos Louisa wskazywał na to, że chodziło o coś więcej, czego jednak Nick z uprzejmości nie zdecydował się w żaden sposób skomentować.

– Nie ma sprawy. Po prostu daj mi znać, w co powinienem się ubrać i gdzie się spotkamy – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niego wesoło. – A teraz przywitaj się w końcu z ludźmi. Jestem pewien, że kilka stałych słuchaczek już się niecierpliwi – dodał, wskazując ekran komputera, przy którym siedział i zablokowaną na nim od ilości otrzymanych maili skrzynkę.

 

*

 

Harry oddychał cicho przez sen, mając na sobie jedynie granatowe spodnie od piżamy. Leżał na plecach i Louis z głośnym westchnieniem dostrzegł sieć siniaków, ciągnącą się od wystających kości biodrowych chłopaka, przez brzuch i klatkę piersiową. Niebieskooki poruszył ostrożnie palcami tuż nad nimi, przymykając oczy. Chciał, by okres morderczych treningów chłopaka w końcu dobiegł końca. By ten w końcu nieco sobie odpuścił.

 

*

 

Ułożył zesztywniałą z zimna dłoń na dolnej części pleców Nicka, popychając go delikatnie do przodu. W lewej ręce trzymał bukiet pięknych, równo przyciętych czerwonych róż, które miał zamiar wręczyć Harry'emu jeszcze zanim ten wejdzie na scenę. Chciał się upewnić, że chłopak wie, że ma w nim pełne wsparcie i że rozumie, jak ważny jest dla niego ten dzień. Doskonale zdawał sobie przecież sprawę z tego, że na widowni zasiadają bardzo bogaci sponsorzy i ważni artyści estradowi, którzy szukają dla siebie najlepszych tancerzy. 

Dni do występu Harry'ego minęły mu bardzo szybko, choć łapał się na tym, że spędzał w pracy nieco więcej czasu, niż było to konieczne, sprzątając kilkukrotnie swoje stanowisko i sprawdzając, czy wyłączył cały sprzęt. Starał się po prostu nie spotykać zielonookiego, gdy ten jeszcze nie spał. Gdy to się nie udawało, chłopak burczał pod nosem skierowane do niego przekleństwa, unikając wszelkich czułości czy neutralnych rozmów, które Louis próbował zaaranżować. W zgryźliwym mężczyźnie z podkrążonymi oczami i przebijającymi się przez skórę kośćmi policzkowymi nie poznawał roześmianego chłopaka z pucołowatą buzią, w którym się zakochał. Spali w jednym łóżku, ale po jego przeciwległych końcach.

Teraz jednak te wszystkie sprzeczki straciły na znaczeniu, bo dzień występu bruneta w końcu nadszedł, a za kilka godzin przeminie. Louis wmawiał sobie, że wraz z ostatnim piruetem wykonanym przez Harry'ego na dębowej posadzce, skończą się wszelkie ich problemy, których ostatnio mieli zaskakująco dużo. _Jezu, mieli ich tak wiele._

Uśmiechnął się do Nicka lekko, podając mu jedną z wejściówek. 

– Pójdę dać mu te kwiaty i zaraz do ciebie wrócę. Zachowuj się przyzwoicie – wychrypiał, trzęsącym się z nerwów głosem. Brunet przewrócił oczami, mrugając do niego i odchodząc w kierunku wskazanym im wcześniej przez jedną z menagerek. Szatyn był mu wdzięczny za to, że nie skomentował w żaden sposób jego sztucznego wyrazu twarzy, choć zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że go dostrzegł.

Na miękkich nogach ruszył w stronę drzwi prowadzących na backstage. Znajomy, ciemnoskóry pracownik opery, kiwnął mu na powitanie głową, z aprobatą patrząc na bukiet róż, który trzymał w rękach i Louis poczuł się odrobinę pewniej. 

Zaskoczyło go to, jak wiele ludzi kręciło się w tak ciasnej części budynku. Makijażystki wprowadzały ostatnie poprawki przy twarzach pięknych tancerek, podczas gdy fryzjerki starały się stworzyć na ich włosach szerokie loki. Mężczyźni w ciasnych trykotach wiązali swoje pointy, kilkukrotnie poprawiając ustawienie ciemnych wstążek. Jedna z młodszych dziewczyn pomachała mu radośnie, najwyraźniej rozpoznając go z daleka. Ktoś, kogo nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć, zatrzymał go na sekundę, szepcząc mu do ucha, że wygląda naprawdę dobrze w swoim dopasowanym garniturze i błękitnej koszuli.

W końcu dostrzegł drzwi prowadzące do garderoby Harry'ego. Poczuł niemal fizyczną ulgę i już chciał nacisnąć połyskującą, srebrną klamkę, by odgrodzić się od całego zgiełku i znaleźć się obok swojego ukochanego, gdy nieznajomy ochroniarz zagrodził mu drogę, zerkając na niego z góry. Miał ponad metr osiemdziesiąt wzrostu i przewyższał go prawie o głowę.

– Pan Styles wyraźnie zaznaczył, że nie życzy sobie żadnych gości – powiedział, niskim i stanowczym tonem. Szatyn otworzył usta ze zdumienia, niczego nie rozumiejąc.

– To mój partner, jestem pewien, że musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka – powiedział pospiesznie, próbując go wyminąć. – Nazywam się Louis Tomlinson, Harry musiał o mnie wspomnieć – dodał, drżącym głosem. Mężczyzna skrzywił się nieukrywanie, ponownie nie pozwalając mu przejść.

– Z całą pewnością zawiera się pan w poleceniu „żadnych gości” – warknął, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową. – Wyjdzie pan stąd dobrowolnie, panie Tomlinson, czy mam sam zadbać o to, by nie niepokoił pana Stylesa? – dodał, unosząc ironicznie lewą brew.

To musiał być jakiś koszmar, jeden z tych, z których tak ciężko jest mu się obudzić. To nie mogła być przecież prawda - chociaż była. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś z całej siły uderzył go czymś ciężkim w tył głowy. Znów, znów i znowu, jakby nigdy nie przestał. To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę. 

– Och pieprz się, ty zasrańcu – warknął, ciskając w niego bukietem idealnych róż. Nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jest zraniony. – Zadbam o to, byś stracił pracę – dodał na odchodne, odwracając się w kierunku drzwi prowadzących na korytarz.

To był ten moment, w którym po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że bez względu na przeminięcie występu, nie będzie między nimi dobrze.

 

*

 

Louis nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z występu, który kosztował tyle nerwów; nie tylko Harry'ego, ale także i jego samego. Zarejestrował moment, w którym ten wszedł na scenę - chłopak wyglądał zjawiskowo, w ciemnym trykocie, podkreślającym jego doskonale wypracowaną wielogodzinnymi treningami sylwetkę i z włosami upiętymi wysoko, odsłaniającymi jasną twarz i długą szyję. Później wszystko rozmyło się w barwach tęczy, oklaskach i głośnej muzyce klasycznej. 

 

*

 

Dom wydawał się zaskakująco cichy i pusty, bez oddychającego niespokojnie przez sen Harry'ego. Mężczyzna najprawdopodobniej w dalszym ciągu rozmawiał z ważnymi osobistościami i dziękował fanom, którzy przyszli zobaczyć jeden z najważniejszych występów w jego karierze. Louis uśmiechnął się łagodnie do samego siebie, włączając radio, by zagłuszyć tym samym swoje pędzące w nieprzyjemnym kierunku myśli. Szykował kolację, przy której chciał poprosić chłopaka o rękę. Nie był ekspertem w kuchni, dlatego wiedział, że potrzebuje skupienia – a sytuacja sprzed kilku godzin nie dawała mu komfortu psychicznego, który teraz był mu potrzebny. Zaledwie kilka dni temu, gdy kupował pierścionek zaręczynowy, od razu założył, że Harry przyjmie jego oświadczyny – teraz jednak wszystko wydawało mu się niepewne i zamglone. Trzęsły mu się ręce i wszystko robił jakby w spowolnionym tempie, chociaż wiedział, że nie ma wiele czasu.

Pół godziny później ułożył na przygotowanym wcześniej, pięknie ozdobionym stole sałatkę, którą przygotował – wyjął także wino z lodówki i błyszczące kieliszki z szafki nad nią. Pieczeń zostawił w piekarniku, by ta nie wystygła. Brunet powinien wrócić w każdej chwili. 

Tyle, że wcale nie wracał. 

Minęła godzina, dwie i trzy, a jego w dalszym ciągu nie było w domu i Louis był zbyt zmęczony oczekiwaniem, a może zbyt zawiedziony, by dłużej wytrzymać w nerwowej atmosferze domu. Pieczeń, którą przygotował, najprawdopodobniej wyschła na wiór. Nie wstając od stołu, oparł głowę na rękach i zamknął opuchnięte od wyczerpania oczy, momentalnie zasypiając. 

Jakiś czas później obudził go huk, jak stworzyły drzwi frontowe, które ktoś otworzył ze zbyt wielkim rozmachem. Uderzyły mocno w ceglaną ścianę z siłą, która strąciła ze ściany ramkę z ich wspólnym zdjęciem. Rozbiła się na podłodze wyłożonej kafelkami i Louis naprawdę nie brałby tego za zły znak, ale...

Podskoczył na krześle, przez dłuższy moment nie rozumiejąc, gdzie i dlaczego się znajduje. Był jeszcze bardziej wykończony, niż przed paroma godzinami, gdy zasnął przy stole. Cholernie bolała go głowa i ścierpnięte od jej przytrzymywania nadgarstki. Zanim doszedł do siebie, Harry już przed nim stał – choć to raczej złe określenie, by opisać, w jakim był stanie. 

Na chwiejnych nogach, z roztrzepanymi włosami i przekrwionymi oczami. Wpatrywał się w niego wyzywająco, z uniesionymi wysoko brwiami. Wycelował w niego swoim długim palcem, z grymasem niezadowolenia wymalowanym na twarzy. Miał opuchnięte wargi.

– Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego naprzykrzałeś się mojemu ochroniarzowi? – zapytał, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową. Jezu, był tak pijany, że Louisowi kręciło się w głowie od samego oddechu zielonookiego, przesączonego zapachem wódki.

– Naprzykrzałem się? – rzucił, nie dowierzając w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Harry kiwnął jedynie głową, przechylając ją w lewą stronę. 

– Przyszedłeś na backstage z tym śmiesznym bukietem, sądząc, że możesz przerwać mi w przygotowaniach do najważniejszego wieczoru mojego życia. Przez twoją głupotę mój ochroniarz musiał zająć się tymi idiotycznymi chwastami, zamiast robić to, co do niego należy. Więc zapytam ponownie: Dlaczego naprzykrzałeś się mojemu ochroniarzowi? – powiedział, głosem pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek pozytywnej emocji.

– Dlaczego do cholery nie chciałeś mnie wpuścić? – warknął, ignorując jego pytanie. Powoli podnosząc się z krzesła, Louis skulił plecy przygotowując się na kłótnię i wybuch ze strony chłopaka.

Musieli wyglądać żałośnie – Harry, kompletnie pijany i wykończony, ledwie trzymający się na nogach, z potarganymi włosami i zaczerwienioną od mrozu twarzą wykrzywioną w grymasie, i Louis – wciąż w koszuli i spodniach od garnituru, z idealnie ułożoną fryzurą, wstający od przystrojonego uroczyście stołu.

– Jezu, Tomlinson. Wiesz, że jesteś tylko żałosnym, małym chłopcem, w ciele dorosłego człowieka? – zapytał, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

Jego słowa odbijały się echem w umyśle niebieskookiego. Zalała go nieprzyjemna fala gorąca. 

_Zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się_. Głos w jego głowie brzmiał jak rozstrojone radio.

– Gdzie byłeś? – Chciał powiedzieć coś zupełnie innego. Chciał go obrazić, chciał się odszczeknąć, ale słowa więzły mu w gardle. Harry, jakby rozumiejąc, zaczął się śmiać.

– Wybrałem się na kolację z najbogatszym sponsorem Londynu i jego przyjaciółmi z estrady. Niepotrzebnie więc się trudziłeś z całym tym przedstawieniem – powiedział, ironicznie machając ręką w kierunku stołu, który nagle wydawał się nic nie znaczący, żałosny.

Louis zacisnął ciasno palce na niebieskim pudełku, spoczywającym bezpiecznie w jego kieszeni. Zagryzł dolną wargę do krwi, próbując w ten sposób powstrzymać jej drżenie. Przeszedł obok niego, starając się za wszelką cenę uniknąć jakiegokolwiek kontaktu fizycznego. Chciał tylko znaleźć się w łóżku i zasnąć, by zapomnieć o całym tym cholernym dniu.

– Porozmawiamy jutro, kiedy wytrzeźwiejesz – szepnął, bardziej do siebie, niż do niego. Nie obchodziło go to, czy chłopak go usłyszał. Harry jednak momentalnie złapał go za rękę, nie pozwalając mu odejść. Louis próbował się wyślizgnąć, ale chłopak był od niego silniejszy. Zielonooki roześmiał się gwałtownie, prostując przygarbione plecy. Oparł dłoń o blat stołu, wpatrując się w niego z uwagą. Szatyn rozpaczliwie szukał w jego spojrzeniu tego znajomego blasku, który jakiś czas temu zniknął. Kiedy? I gdzie się podział?

– Spałem z kimś innym – powiedział, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Szatyn jęknął cicho, nie wierząc w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Zielonooki wyglądał pogodnie i spokojnie, zupełnie tak, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co jego słowa uczyniły z sercem Louisa. Starszy chciał tylko zebrać je w rękach i wcisnąć z powrotem w usta Harry'ego. Wydawało mu się, że znalazł się pod wodą, przytrzymywany przez kogoś przed wypłynięciem na powierzchnię. Prawie czuł, jak wlewa mu się do płuc, odbierając mu możliwość normalnego oddychania. Prawie tonął.

– Ty... co? – zapytał głucho. Nie rozpoznawał własnego głosu.

– Spałem z kimś innym – powtórzył, głośno i stanowczo, wzruszając umięśnionymi ramionami.

To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę. To wszystko musiało być tylko cholernym koszmarem, z którego obudzi się z chłopakiem między jego ramionami, z nosem wtulonym w jego miękkie loki. Bez tego nieznośnego bólu, który właśnie rozsadzał jego klatkę piersiową. Oddychał tak spazmatycznie, jakby przed momentem się dusił.

W głębi duszy jednak wiedział, że to wszystko było prawdziwe. Pijany Harry, lekceważąco oparty o przystrojony stół, przy którym chciał poprosić go o rękę. Jego Harry, oddający się komuś innemu. 

– Kiedy? – zapytał ostrożnie, odsuwając się. Chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego. Jak najdalej od tego miejsca i od tego palącego uczucia, rozlewającego się w jego żołądku. Miał nadzieję, że Harry opowie mu o sytuacji z początku ich związku, o jakimś głupim incydencie, gdy byli jeszcze nastolatkami i zaczynali ze sobą być. Przecież zauważyłby, gdyby teraz coś było nie tak, prawda? Przecież układało im się tak dobrze. Miał mu się oświadczyć...

– To trwa od kilku miesięcy – powiedział niemal znudzonym głosem, a Louis natychmiast pożałował zadanego pytania. Przez złe doświadczenia z poprzednich relacji, szatyn wiele razy zastanawiał się, co by zrobił w takiej sytuacji. Jak zareagowałby, gdyby coś takiego miało miejsce. W swoich wyobrażeniach stał z wyprostowanymi plecami, rzucając w jego kierunku sarkazmem i wyszukanymi zdaniami, które powinny zawstydzić Harry'ego. Teraz jednak w głowie miał kompletną pustkę. Wydawało mu się, że zaraz zwymiotuje i automatycznie zaczął kierować się w stronę łazienki. Nie był wystarczająco silny, by to wszystko znieść. Ból w klatce piersiowej był wręcz nie do wytrzymania. _T r w a _. Od miesięcy.__

__– Co? – zapytał cicho, kręcąc głową. Brunet przewrócił oczami, słysząc jego zdenerwowany, podniesiony ton._ _

__– Jesteś zwyczajnie ślepy Louis. I naiwny, jak małe dziecko – mruknął, puszczając w końcu jego przegub i znów śmiejąc mu się głośno w twarz. Oczy szatyna rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu i czymś bliżej nieokreślonym, czego Harry nie potrafił nazwać. Może najzwyczajniej go to nie obchodziło._ _

__– Kto to jest? – zapytał cicho. Nie rozumiał, skąd nagle znalazł w sobie tyle spokoju, kiedy słowa chłopaka zmiotły w pył jego wnętrzności. Wszystko go bolało._ _

__– Ma na imię Lucas – powiedział, uśmiechając się łagodnie do swoich myśli. – To jeden z tancerzy z mojej grupy. Najprzystojniejszy i najbardziej utalentowany, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie – powiedział, zupełnie tak, jakby plotkował ze swoją starszą siostrą._ _

__I to było to. To była kropla, która przelała czarę goryczy._ _

__Louis zamachnął się bez większego zastanowienia, wymierzając mu silny policzek, ale to nie wystarczyło, by dać upust jego emocjom, więc po prostu rzucił się na niego z pięściami, uderzając w niego na oślep. Zaskoczony Harry na samym początku nie zareagował. Szczęka, ramię, klatka piersiowa, biodra, nos, policzki. Chciał go zranić, nie, on chciał go zabić. Zetrzeć ten ohydny uśmiech z jego twarzy i sprawić, by nigdy już się na jego ustach nie pojawił._ _

__Tyle, że Styles był od niego znacznie silniejszy. Lata ćwiczeń baletowych zbudowały silne mięśnie jego ramion, pleców i nóg, które ten tak bardzo kochał. Brunet odepchnął go od siebie z taką łatwością, jakby niebieskooki naprawdę był małym dzieckiem. Lekceważąco, bez trudności._ _

__– Więc jednak masz jaja? – Zielonooki brzmiał tak arogancko i bezczelnie, że Louis poczuł mdłości._ _

__– Wynoś się stąd – warknął do niego w końcu, wskazując na drzwi. Dyszał ciężko, zapominając jak się poprawnie oddycha. Czuł, że nie pozostało mu nic innego, poza słowami. – Wypierdalaj stąd, Styles!_ _

__– Nie zamierzam – odpowiedział mu spokojnie, kręcąc głową i zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową, gdy już otrzepał wierzch swoich spodni. – To też mój dom, który zresztą bardzo lubię. Włożyłem w niego sporo pracy i nie opuszczę go z byle powodu. To ty masz problem, więc to ty się stąd wynoś. Albo zostań, jeśli chcesz. Nie obchodzi mnie, co zrobisz – powiedział, unosząc kąciki swoich pełnych warg w górę._ _

__Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie, nim w końcu odwrócił się na pięcie, odchodząc w kierunku ich sypialni._ _

__Louis nie trudził się nawet, by ubrać na siebie kurtkę, gdy wybiegał z mieszkania, kierując się prosto do studia radiowego. Śnieg sypał na jego twarz, kark, ramiona i klatkę piersiową, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Nic nie miało już znaczenia._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__Dochodziła piąta rano, gdy znalazł się pod studiem i odkrył, że drzwi do niego prowadzące są otwarte. Jego pierwszym instynktem było paniczne wyciągnięcie telefonu i wykręcenie numeru alarmowego. Miał stuprocentową pewność, że gdy opuszczał pomieszczenie wczorajszego wieczoru, zamknął je na klucz. Audycja nocna była w tym tygodniu nadawana ze studia położonego w innej części Londynu, a więc z całą pewnością był ostatnią osobą, która z niego wyszła._ _

__Nick wiedział, że wiele ryzykuje, ale zawsze był odważniejszy od swoich rówieśników. Poniekąd to właśnie dzięki swojej odwadze stał się bardzo popularnym i lubianym dziennikarzem. Chciał się więc upewnić, że doszło do włamania, nim histerycznie wezwie policję z powodu otwartych drzwi, szargając tym swoją reputację._ _

__Zapalił światło i z drżącym sercem ruszył w głąb studia, brudząc panele błotem i śniegiem ze swoich butów._ _

__Jęknął cicho, gdy zamiast obrabowanego pomieszczenia, znalazł swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, śpiącego w najlepsze na kanapie. Przykryty granatowym swetrem Grimshawa, który zostawił go wczoraj na krześle, leżał skulony, oddychając ciężko przez usta._ _

__Nick westchnął ciężko, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający wdech. _Chryste, ten idiota kiedyś doprowadzi go do zawału serca_. Nie przejmując się zachowaniem ciszy, zaczął ściągać z siebie zimowe ubrania, odwieszając puchową kurtkę do szafy i odrzucając ciężkie trapery w róg pomieszczenia. Przez chwilę zastanowił się, gdzie do cholery podziała się kurtka Louisa, ale zdecydował, że chłopak musiał odłożyć ją na kaloryfer w łazience._ _

__Dopiero w momencie, w którym brunet usiadł obok niego na kanapie, dostrzegł całkowicie opróżnioną butelkę greckiej wódki, którą Tomlinson ściskał w swoich dłoniach. Alkohol stał na półce radiowej od wielu miesięcy, będąc prezentem od jednej z jego słuchaczek. O boże._ _

__Ostrożnie odgarnął z jego twarzy zbyt długie włosy, odsłaniając policzki i wargi. Zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając zaschnięte ślady po łzach i pogryzione do krwi usta._ _

__Jakby wyczuwając intensywność jego spojrzenia, Louis powoli otworzył opuchnięte oczy. Ich błękit wciąż był przyćmiony alkoholem, gdy nieprzytomnie błądził wzrokiem po twarzy Nicka, jednocześnie tak naprawdę wcale na niego nie patrząc._ _

__– Harry – wychrypiał cicho, a Grimshaw westchnął cicho, bo tyle wystarczyło, by wszystko wyjaśnić. Zielonooki najpewniej odrzucił jego zaręczyny, a chłopak nie mógł tego znieść, więc wyniósł się tutaj. Szatyn uniósł się na łokciach, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowali. Był absolutnie wykończony i pijany. – Grimmy, dlaczego on mi to zrobił? – zapytał, łapiąc przegub Nicka długimi, szczupłymi palcami. Dziennikarz uniósł w zaskoczeniu lewą brew, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Mimowolnie uciekł od jego dotyku._ _

__– O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał. Louis wydawał się w ogóle go nie słyszeć. Mruczał coś do siebie, ściskając z całych sił swoje uda, na których chwilę wcześniej ułożył swoje drżące dłonie. – Tommo, skup się teraz. Co się wczoraj wydarzyło? – dodał, kładąc ręce na jego barki, zmuszając go, by na niego spojrzał. Szatyn pokręcił jedynie głową, oblizując spierzchnięte wargi._ _

__– Niedobrze mi – wychrypiał głucho, nachylając się przez plecy Nicka. – Chyba będę rzygał – jęknął, a potem, nim starszy zdążył zareagować, przetoczył się przez lewe ramię na podłogę, wymiotując spazmatycznie. Wygiął przy tym plecy w łuk, wyglądając jak zranione zwierzę. Tuż po tym opadł na kolana, ukrywając zmęczoną twarz w dłoniach, automatycznym ruchem wplątując dłoń we włosy, wyrywając ich garść. Źrenice Grimshawa rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział chłopaka w takim stanie, nawet w najgorszych momentach ich przyjaźni. Momentalnie chwycił go za nadgarstki i pochylił się nad nim, próbując zmusić go do słuchania._ _

__– Louis – zaczął, upewniając się, że chłopak go słucha. – Odwołam teraz swoją poranną audycję, a potem zadzwonię do ludzi z drugiego oddziału, żeby na chwilę nas przejęli i poprowadzili za ciebie twoja, dobrze? Zabiorę cię... – zawahał się, nerwowo pocierając powieki. – Do siebie. Położysz się spać. Odpoczniesz i porozmawiamy, gdy wrócę – dodał. Głos Nicka łamał się, ale chłopak był zbyt pijany, by zwrócić na to uwagę. Uśmiechnął się jedynie do niego wdzięcznie, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak przeprosiny. Brunet kiwnął głową, bardziej do siebie, niż do niego. – Tak, tak, okej. Zadzwonię teraz do Emmy i wyjaśnię jej sytuację, a potem... sprzątnę ten bałagan – mruknął, wskazując dłonią na wymiociny. Louis zachichotał cicho, choć Nick nie był pewny, czy nie był to wygłuszony szloch. – I zabiorę cię do domu, ty mały pijaku. Co ci strzeliło do tej głupiej głowy? – zapytał cicho, kręcąc głową. – Proszę, nie ruszaj się teraz i postaraj nie zrobić sobie krzywdy. Za moment po ciebie będę. Jezu, oni nas zabiją..._ _

__

__*_ _

__Kiedy osiem godzin później Nick wszedł do swojego mieszkania, był wykończony i zdenerwowany. Poczuł się nieco nieswojo, dostrzegając Louisa, siedzącego przy stole w jego ubraniach, z kubkiem herbaty w ręku – chociaż przecież wiedział, ze go tam zastanie. Zapach zaparzonej mięty rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Koszulka, którą miał na sobie, była na niego zdecydowanie zbyt obszerna, odsłaniając mocno zarysowane obojczyki, podczas gdy spodnie wydawały się przyciasne w udach, mocno je przez to podkreślając._ _

__– Cześć przystojniaku, wyglądasz gorąco – powiedział wesoło, zachrypniętym od wielogodzinnej pracy głosem. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, odgarniając z czoła mokre pasma włosów. Najwyraźniej przed chwilą brał prysznic. Nick uznał to za dobry znak – jeśli Tomlinson zdecydował się wykąpać, nie mogło być z nim aż tak źle._ _

__– Przepraszam, że wziąłem twoje ubrania bez pytania, ale kiedy zobaczyłem, w jakim stanie są moje własne... – jęknął, krzywiąc się i szukając zrozumienia w oczach starszego. Nick kiwnął jedynie głową, wzruszając ramionami._ _

__– Nie obwiniam cię, kochanie. Ja też z całą pewnością nie chciałbym paradować po domu w obrzyganej koszuli – powiedział, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo. Szatyn zmieszał się, bawiąc się swoimi palcami. – Poza tym, wyglądasz lepiej niż ja w tych spodniach. Rozważę podarowanie ci ich w prezencie, te twoje nogi..._ _

__– Tak, tak – przerwał mu ostrożnie, uśmiechając się do niego słabo. – Przepraszam za to, tak czy inaczej – mruknął cicho, rumieniąc się przy tym delikatnie. – I przede wszystkim za to, że musiałeś ratować mój tyłek. Jestem takim bezmyślnym kretynem – dodał, chowając zmęczoną twarz w dłoniach. Nick roześmiał się głośno, opadając na krzesło obok niego. Westchnął ciężko, gdy przez kolejne minuty żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Cisza była ciężka i nieprzyjemna._ _

__– Powiesz mi teraz, co się tak właściwie stało? – zapytał ostrożnie, pochylając się w jego kierunku. – Harry nie przyjął twoich oświadczyn, tak? – dodał, chcąc tym samym nakłonić go do zwierzeń i ułatwić mu wyrzucenie z siebie całego bólu wczorajszego wieczora. Louis uśmiechnął się słabo, kręcąc przecząco głową._ _

__– Nawet nie wyciągnąłem tego cholernego pierścionka, Grimmy – jęknął, wskazując dłonią na niebieskie pudełko, leżące teraz na komodzie dziennikarza. – Harry nie dał mi takiej szansy – mruknął. Starszy mężczyzna ściągnął brwi, niczego nie rozumiejąc._ _

__– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał. Louis przez chwilę poruszał bezdźwięcznie rozchylonymi ustami, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów, nim zrezygnował, opierając czoło na brzegu dłoni. Nie patrzył na niego, gdy w końcu zaczął mówić._ _

__– Wrócił do domu o czwartej nad ranem – wyrzucił z siebie, zaciskając wargi w wąską kreskę, próbując tym samym powstrzymać samego siebie od łez, które cisnęły mu się do oczu. Nienawidził tego, że nie potrafił podejść do całej tej sytuacji bez emocji, chociaż zielonooki potraktował go jak nic nie wartego śmiecia. – Kurwa, Nick, on był tak pijany, że ledwie trzymał się na nogach. I kiedy kazałem mu się położyć, bo nie przestawał mnie obrażać, on tak po prostu oznajmił mi, że mnie zdradza, śmiejąc mi się przy tym w twarz. A kiedy kazałem mu wynosić się z domu, powiedział mi, że to ja mam się wyprowadzić, bo to tylko mój problem – powiedział. Zaczęły mu się trząść dłonie. – Miałem nadzieje, że gdy wytrzeźwieje, zadzwoni i to odwoła. Albo przeprosi. Ale... – urwał, czując, że łzy spływają mu po policzkach._ _

__– Kurwa... – westchnął, kręcąc głową. Szok zmienił rysy jego twarzy na ostrzejsze. – Co za kawał drania – warknął, podnosząc się gwałtownie i uderzając pięścią w stół. Louis nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, zbyt zmęczony i zbyt zdenerwowany tym niekończącym się koszmarem. – Pieprzony sukinsyn, zamorduję go – powiedział, bez wahania ruszając w kierunku swojej ogromnej szafy. Wyciągnął z niej swój puchaty prochowiec, zarzucając go pospiesznie na szerokie ramiona._ _

__– Grim, opanuj się – krzyczał, chwytając go za ramiona. – Nick, błagam, przestań, nie idź tam – powiedział, nie odnajdując jednak w sobie wystarczającej siły, by próbować go powstrzymać. Wiedział, że jego protesty i tak zdadzą się na nic._ _

__Minutę później usłyszał huk zamykanych drzwi._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__Gdy Nick uczył się jeździć, jego instruktor powiedział mu, że najważniejszą zasadą prowadzenia samochodu jest spokój, nawet jeśli z jakiegoś powodu towarzyszą ci silne, negatywne emocje. Wielokrotnie powtórzył mu, że jazda w złości nigdy nikomu nie przyniosła niczego dobrego. Mając w pamięci jego słowa, Grimshaw z całych sił starał się nie przejeżdżać skrzyżowań na czerwonym świetle – bezskutecznie. Chciał znaleźć się już w mieszkaniu tego skończonego idioty i sprawić, by pożałował swojej decyzji. Nie tego się spodziewał, po tym jak sześć lat temu Harry obiecał mu, że zrobi wszystko, by nie skrzywdzić Louisa._ _

__Trasę, która zwykle zajmowała mu dobre pół godziny, pokonał w mniej niż piętnaście minut. Pomyślał, że ktoś musi nad nim czuwać, bo mimo szaleńczej jazdy po mieście, nie potrącił żadnego pieszego i sam nie skończył na słupie._ _

__Mieszkanie Louisa i Harry'ego znajdowało się na trzecim piętrze, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie pamiętał, kiedy pokonał te wszystkie schody. W jego krwi buzowała adrenalina, a może była to zwyczajna złość. Wszystko jedno._ _

__Nacisnął gwałtownie na klamkę i ku jego zdziwieniu, drzwi momentalnie ustąpiły. Ciepło pomieszczenia rozlało się po całym jego ciele, sprawiając, że z ust Nicka wydobył się cichy jęk. Kiedy tylko znalazł się w przedsionku, momentalnie przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tak rzadko bywał w tym domu. Już na samym początku przywitało go uśmiechnięte zdjęcie Harry'ego i Louisa, obejmujących się czule na tle drewnianej chatki, w którym mężczyzna momentalnie rozpoznał dom rodzinny Harry'ego. Coś nieprzyjemnie ścisnęło go w żołądku._ _

__– Mogę wiedzieć czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę? – Spokojny głos Harry'ego przyprawił go o gęsią skórkę._ _

__Chłopak siedział na skórzanej kanapie, mając na sobie obcisłą, białą bluzę z kapturem i błękitne spodnie do ćwiczeń. Nick uniósł łagodnie brwi na widok point, leżących na podłodze, obok jego nagich stóp, prawie całkowicie zaklejonych taśmą._ _

__– Tańczysz między krzesłami w kuchni? – zakpił, ignorując jego pytanie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego chłodno, marszcząc czoło._ _

__– Wywiadów udzielam za pieniądze, z wcześniej ustaloną listą pytań – powiedział, nie patrząc w jego kierunku. – Skontaktuj się z moim agentem, jeśli chcesz rozmawiać ze mną o tańcu – dodał._ _

__– Mam to gdzieś – warknął dziennikarz, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu drzwi prowadzących do sypialni. Gdy tylko je dostrzegł, ruszył w ich kierunku, nie oglądając się za siebie. – Nie przyszedłem tu rozmawiać z tobą o twojej pracy – dodał, ignorując to, że Harry bezszelestnie podniósł się z kanapy, ruszając za nim._ _

__Pokój, w którym spali był zaskakująco przytulny, biorąc pod uwagę resztę, nowocześnie umeblowanego mieszkania. Ciemnobrązowe ściany kontrastowały z jasnymi panelami i brzozowymi meblami. W rogu pomieszczenia dostrzegł dużą, rozsuwaną szafę i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie zwracając uwagi na stojącego w progu Stylesa, otworzył ją, zdejmując z najniższej półki sportową torbę Louisa. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia, zaczął pakować do niej jego rzeczy, momentalnie je rozpoznając._ _

__– Co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał nerwowo i po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru Nick usłyszał w jego głosie niepewność. Dziennikarz nawet na niego nie spojrzał, kontynuując czynność._ _

__Harry nie dał za wygraną, podchodząc do niego pewnym krokiem. Dotknął dłonią jego ramienia, przerywając mu. Zacisnął palce na jego wystającym obojczyku. – Odpowiedz mi – zażądał._ _

__– Nie dotykaj mnie – wyrzucił z siebie starszy, odsuwając się od niego na bezpieczną odległość. – Brzydzę się tobą – dodał, prostując się pospiesznie i zapinając ciężką już torbę._ _

__– Nie bądź śmieszny – odpowiedział mu Styles, przewracając oczami. Nick obrzucił go oskarżającym, gniewnym spojrzeniem._ _

__– To ty jesteś śmieszny, Harry – mruknął, odkładając rzeczy Louisa na brzeg łóżka. – Spójrz, co wyprawiasz – dodał, rozkładając ramiona._ _

__– Śmiało, Nick. Uświadom mnie, co takiego robię? – zapytał, uśmiechając się do niego grzecznie, unosząc jednocześnie brwi w oczekiwaniu._ _

__– Sześć lat temu przysięgałeś mi, że kochasz Louisa i że go nie zranisz – powiedział, patrząc na niego gniewnie. Chłopak prychnął tylko, kręcąc przy tym głową, a potem roześmiał się perliście._ _

__– Sześć lat temu słuchałem Britney Spears i uważałem, że jest ikoną stylu – odparł bezceremonialnie. – W dalszym ciągu rozpamiętujesz naszą rozmowę sprzed takiego czasu? Ile razy powtórzyłeś sobie w myślach moje słowa z tamtego dnia, by nie rzucić się na Louisa przy pierwszej lepszej okazji? – zapytał, a ironiczny grymas wykrzywił jego ładną twarz._ _

__– Jesteś idiotą, dobrowolnie rezygnując z kogoś takiego, jak on – mruknął dziennikarz, ignorując jego słowa. – Słyszałeś kiedykolwiek jakąś z jego audycji, czy byłeś zbyt zajęty wiązaniem tych swoich wstążek na nogach? – zapytał. – Zawsze mają największą ilość słuchaczy ze wszystkich słuchowisk i cieszą się największą reakcją. Założę się, że nigdy żadna z nich do ciebie nie dotarła – powiedział ostrożnie, zabierając torbę Louisa z obszernego łóżka. Wydawało mu się, że przez chwilę coś w twarzy Harry'ego się zmieniło, jednak chłopak po chwili ponownie uśmiechnął się do niego ironicznie, niemal gniewnie._ _

__– Skoro tak go kochasz, to po prostu go sobie weź, jest już cały dla ciebie. Chyba na rękę ci cała ta sytuacja, co Grimmy? – stwierdził. Nick nie mógł uwierzyć w cynizm, na jaki silił się Styles. Było w tym coś nieprawdziwego i sprawiającego, że dziennikarskie doświadczenie kazało mu się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, ale nie miał ochoty na dalszą rozmowę z brunetem. Ukradkiem ułożył niebieskie pudełko z obrączką na komodę, upewniając się, że Styles to dostrzeże. Chciał, by się nad tym zastanowił. Tuż po tym zacisnął pewniej dłoń na pasku sportowej torby, wymijając go bez słowa i opuszczając mieszkanie z głośnym trzaśnięciem drzwiami._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__– To moje rzeczy, Nick. Harry cię wpuścił? – zapytał ostrożnie, przyglądając mu się uważnie jasnymi oczami. Miękka bawełna jego ubrań pachniała domem. Dziennikarz uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie._ _

__– Nikogo nie było w mieszkaniu. Ten czubek najwyraźniej nie trudził się, by zamknąć drzwi na klucz – skłamał gładko, ściągając z siebie obszerny płaszcz._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__Z na wpół przymkniętymi powiekami, obserwował, jak klatka piersiowa śpiącego obok niego Louisa unosi się i opada w równomiernym tempie, gdy ten zasnął spokojnie po prawej stronie jego łóżka. Tam, gdzie zawsze chciał, by był._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Weszli razem do studia, trzymając odzianymi w rękawiczki dłońmi kubki termiczne z kawą. Nick z dumą zauważył, że na twarzy chłopaka od czasu do czasu pojawiał się uśmiech, gdy prowadząc auto, zerkał na niego przelotnie, udając, że kontroluje drogę w lusterku. Pomyślał, że mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Wspólne poranki, kłótnie o to, kto pierwszy weźmie prysznic, niewybredne żarty z porannej audycji konkurencyjnego radia w czasie jazdy samochodem do pracy. Najgorsza w tym wszystkim była świadomość, że taka przyszłość była na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale jednocześnie odległa o jedno wyznanie, na które Nick nie mógł znaleźć w sobie odwagi. 

 

*

 

Po pierwszej godzinie w studiu Louis czuł, że nie daje sobie rady. Nie potrafił odpowiednio skupić się na pracy, gdy coś bez przerwy nieprzyjemnie uciskało go w żołądku i przypominał sobie, skąd ten nieustający ból pochodzi. Bał się przeglądać maile, które otrzymywał od słuchaczy, bo wiedział, że ich zawodzi. Zwykle jego audycje pełne były humoru i anegdotek – teraz jedynie krótko zapowiadał piosenki, czytając surowe informacje o danym artyście.

– Weź się w garść, Tomlinson. – Niski głos Nicka przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Zerknął na niego, uśmiechając się słabo w kierunku bruneta. Potrzebował wsparcia i zrozumienia, ale najwyraźniej wyczerpał już cierpliwość przyjaciela. – Nie możesz użalać się nad sobą bez końca. Bez względu na to, co zrobił Harry. Co, jeśli słucha twojej audycji? Albo ten dupek, z którym cię zdradza? Może słuchają jej razem, śmiejąc się z twojej rozpaczy – powiedział głośno, wpatrując się w niego uważnie oczami w kolorze letniego nieba. Jego słowa bolały, ale zbyt dobrze wiedział, że Grimmy miał rację, by próbować besztać go za okrucieństwo i brak współczucia. – Nie każę ci zapominać o sześciu latach twojego życia w jeden dzień. Ale nie pozwól sobą pomiatać. Kiedy znajdziemy się w moim mieszkaniu, możesz nawet zmusić mnie do oglądania romansideł i beczeć jak baba. Teraz jesteś w pracy, więc zachowaj profesjonalizm. – Głos Nicka był donośny i nieznoszący sprzeciwu. – No dalej Louis, przecież rozmowa z twoimi słuchaczami wychodzi ci tak samo naturalnie, jak oddychanie. Odbierz w końcu ten cholerny telefon – dodał, wskazując dłonią na białą słuchawkę.

Szatyn sięgnął po nią niepewnie, uśmiechając się jednak szeroko, słysząc entuzjastyczne powitanie ze strony kobiety na drugim końcu linii. 

– Dzień dobry kochanie, dlaczego już nie śpisz? – zapytał, a Nick pokazał mu uniesione kciuki, odwracając się do niego plecami na swoim biurowym krześle.

 

*

 

Uśmiechnął się do Nicka, zabierając z jego stanowiska cztery kubki po wypitych przez niego kawach. Dziennikarz, zbyt zajęty prowadzeniem słuchowiska, kiwnął jedynie głową, pokazując do niego pospiesznie znak w języku migowym – do zobaczenia później. Louis mrugnął do niego w odpowiedzi, spokojnym krokiem podchodząc do szafy, którą dzielili w pracy. Pośród wielu kurtek, odnalazł tą puchową, w kolorze krzykliwej czerwieni, należącą bez wątpienia do Nicka, wyciągając z niej klucze do domu. Zachichotał cicho na widok znajomego breloczka, z pomarańczową świnią w błękitne kropki. O ile mógł powiedzieć o sobie, że nie obnosi się ze swoją orientacją, tak wszystko to, co należało do Grimshawa, aż krzyczało o jego homoseksualizmie. 

Wychodząc ze studia, poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku, na widok zapalnego światła w mieszkaniu, które dzielił z Harrym. Zastanawiał się, jak zielonooki by zareagował, gdyby ten po prostu wrócił do domu, tak jak robił to codziennie przez ostatnich sześć lat. Jak spędził ostatnią noc, pierwszą bez niego? Czy czuł się samotnie? A może, korzystając z tego, że się wyniósł, zaprosił do siebie mężczyznę, z którym go zdradzał?

Nie mógł znieść myśli o jakimś nieznajomym tancerzu, zajmującym miejsce u boku chłopaka, po jego stronie łóżka. Tego samego, które wspólnie wybierali, w sypialni, którą własnoręcznie pomalował.

Naciągnął kaptur swojego płaszcza nieco mocniej, chowając twarz przed sypiącym śniegiem. Nawet nie zorientował się kiedy, zamiast na przystanek autobusowy, skierował się do najbliższego kiosku. Nie palił od kiedy zaczął spotykać się z Harrym, który jako tancerz prowadził zdrowy tryb życia, do którego Louis po tylu latach najzwyczajniej w świecie przywykł. Czy miało to jakieś znaczenie teraz? Wraz z zakończeniem ich związku, zaczynały do niego powracać wszystkie nawyki z samotnego życia. Nikotyna była najszybszym sposobem uspokojenia skołatanych nerwów, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy.

Odpalił mentolowego papierosa, rozkoszując się znajomym smakiem i poczuciem ulgi. Sekundę później poczuł się tak, jakby przegrał kolejną rzecz, o którą walczył kiedyś z Harrym.

 

*

 

SZEŚĆ MIESIĘCY PÓŹNIEJ

 

Styczeń, luty i marzec minęły tak szybko, jakby się nigdy nie wydarzyły, jakby trwały tyle, co mrugnięcie powieką. Louis nie pamiętał, jak wstawał codziennie z łóżka, kiedy brał prysznic, co robił w pracy. Nie pamiętał kiedy śnieg ustąpił, a drzewa powoli pokryły się zielonymi listkami. Nie pamiętał, o czym codziennie rozmawiał z Nickiem, nie pamiętał wspólnego gotowania kolacji, nie pamiętał zasypiania po lewej stronie łóżka przyjaciela, z jego ręką na swoim pasie. Nie pamiętał też, kiedy zrozumiał, że coś musi się w jego życiu zmienić, bo inaczej nigdy nie uda mu się przejść ze stanu wegetacji w coś chociaż odrobinę realniejszego. W coś, co choćby kształtem przypominało życie, które kiedyś miał. 

I chociaż Grimshaw przekonywał go, że dzielenie z nim domu to przyjemność z korzyściami dla obu stron, kwiecień niebieskooki przywitał w nowym mieszkaniu – ulokowanym zaledwie przecznicę od apartamentu Nicka. 

Postarał się, by miejsce w niczym nie przypominało mu o Harrym. Gdy tylko wszedł tam po raz pierwszy, wiedział, że znalazł to, czego szukał. Urocza agentka nieruchomości, pani Calder, uśmiechnęła się na widok jego zachwyconej i jednocześnie nieco zdezorientowanej miny. 

– Udało mi się urzeczywistnić odpowiednik pańskich marzeń? – zapytała, kładąc jedną ze swoich wypielęgnowanych dłoni na łagodnie zaokrąglonym biodrze.

Louis rozejrzał się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdywali. Jego wzrok błądził po dębowych panelach i kremowych, wysokich ścianach, niemal w całości pokrytych delikatnymi zdobieniami. W mieszkaniu było bardzo jasno za sprawą okien, sięgających od podłogi do sufitu, które wpuszczały do niego białe, łagodne światło. Pokój był niemalże pusty – znajdowały się w nim jedynie sporej wielkości, beżowa kanapa, na której leżał stos poduszek i brązowy pled; duży telewizor, szklany stolik do kawy i mnóstwo roślin doniczkowych. Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się do brunetki wdzięcznie. 

– Jest pani magiczna – powiedział, a kobieta zarumieniła się nieznacznie, odruchowym gestem poprawiając ciasno zaplecionego warkocza.

– Obejrzymy resztę mieszkania? – zapytała, a mężczyzna kiwnął głową, potwierdzając i ruszając za nią w stronę – jak się domyślał – sypialni.

Kilka godzin później, Louis trzymał już w swoich dłoniach klucze do mieszkania i wizytówkę Calder.

 

*

 

Lipiec tego roku sprawiał, że ludzie zaczynali tęsknić za niekończącym się śniegiem i mrozem, jakie panowały na przełomie grudnia i stycznia. Temperatury przekraczały trzydzieści stopni w cieniu, rozleniwiając całe miasto.

Jeśli niebieskookiemu kiedykolwiek przyszłoby wymienić komuś cechy opisujące dziennikarza, na pierwszym miejscu postawiłby nienaturalną wręcz punktualność. Jeśli mężczyzna deklarował swoje przybycie o danej godzinie, to zjawiał się na czas, choćby i świat się kończył. Z tym większym niepokojem niebieskooki przyjmował jego spóźnienie - prawie czterdzieści minut od chwili, w której obiecał mu pojawić się w jego domu. Telefon Nicka milczał jak zaklęty, a przecież z racji pracy, ten zawsze miał go przy sobie.

Louis rozglądał się uważnie po wnętrzu swojego mieszkania, próbując zająć czymś pełne strachu myśli. Obawiał się najgorszego i nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca, nerwowo przechodząc się po wszystkich pomieszczeniach. Białe ściany przestrzennej sypialni, z popielatymi panelami na podłodze i sporym materacem, ułożonym na paletach z jakiegoś jasnego drewna, tworzących łóżko. Ostatecznie zdecydował się nawet na gorący prysznic, który jednak ani odrobinę nie ukoił jego nerwów. 

Pół godziny później drzwi frontowe ustąpiły pod czyimiś ruchami, Louis z ulgą dostrzegł zarumienionego na twarzy dziennikarza, pospiesznie ściągającego z siebie skórzane sandałki i jeansową koszulę. 

– Myślałem, że coś ci się stało, ty chuju – warknął do niego na przywitanie, uśmiechając się jednak w jego kierunku szeroko. Nick odwzajemnił gest, kiwając głową i rozkładając przepraszająco szczupłe ramiona.

– Podziękujesz mi za to spóźnienie, stary – szepnął, obejmując go ciasno w pasie na powitanie. Ich twarze prawie się ze sobą stykały. – Byłem u naszego szefa. Przekonałem go, że nam obu przyda się kilka dni wolnego. Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, jakie to było trudne – powiedział, przewracając oczami do swoich wspomnień. Szybko jednak machnął na nie ręką. – Cholerny z niego dupek. Nieważne, szkoda czasu, by o tym opowiadać. Mam nadzieję, że masz świeżą bieliznę w szafie. Pakuj się, jedziemy na festiwal – oznajmił, zerkając z rozbawieniem na jego zaskoczoną twarz.

– Co? – zapytał głucho, marszcząc brwi, chociaż usłyszał go bardzo wyraźnie.

– T in the Park. Świetna muzyka, wspaniałe jedzenie, wesołe miasteczko i fajerwerki. Dwieście pięćdziesiąt tysięcy ludzi, więc pewnie i niezły, przygodny seks, jeśli się obaj postaramy. Nie musisz mi za to dziękować – powiedział, podchodząc do niego i całując przelotnie jego odsłoniętą skroń. Louis roześmiał się głośno, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Cholera, Grimmy – powiedział cicho, a radość rozjaśniła jego poszarzałą ze zmęczenia twarz. – Marzyłem o tym miejscu od kiedy skończyłem siedem lat – dodał. Dziennikarz uśmiechnął się jedynie w odpowiedzi.

– Tak, wiem. Ja zresztą też – dodał, rozkładając ramiona. – Pakuj się. Musimy wyjechać dzisiaj w nocy, jeśli zamierzamy znaleźć sobie dobre miejsce, by rozłożyć namiot. Udało mi się zdobyć bilety w strefie z polem, które jest najbliżej sceny, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że nie będziemy musieli ulokować się na jej szarym końcu – powiedział i nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył w kierunku garderoby chłopaka.

 

*

 

Dochodziła dwudziesta druga i Louis nie mógł oddychać z podekscytowania. Wszystko wokół niego wirowało tysiącem kolorów i świateł, które na moment odebrały mu wzrok. Zewsząd docierały do niego śmiechy tłumu ludzi, urwane rozmowy i przytłumiona odległością muzyka.

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu czuł się naprawdę dobrze. Tak jakby ten cały koszmar z Harrym nigdy się nie wydarzył, albo przynajmniej jakby nie miał już żadnego znaczenia. 

– Pospieszmy się Grimmy, zaraz występuje Calvin Harris, a mnie cholernie zależy, by go zobaczyć! – oznajmił, śmiejąc się w stronę dziennikarza i ruszając w stronę głównej drogi, prowadzącej do największej sceny. Grimshaw przystopował go jednak prędko, przytrzymując chłopaka mocno za nadgarstek i unosząc wymownie obie brwi. Sugestywnie. Z dziwnym blaskiem w oczach, którego chłopak nie zrozumiał. 

Nim Louis zorientował się, co się tak naprawdę dzieje, dziennikarz uśmiechnął się do niego figlarnie, a potem nachylił się, obejmując ostrożnie szyję chłopaka swoją szorstką dłonią i rozchylił jego wargi własnymi – pełniejszymi i bardziej miękkimi. 

Pocałunek był krótki i suchy... i dopiero gdy język Nicka wsunął się do jego ust, wraz z tabletką ekstazy, Louis zrozumiał.

Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, bez wahania odbierając ją od niego i chichocząc głośno na widok porozumiewawczego spojrzenia przyjaciela. Od dawna nie śmiał się już tak szczerze, jak w tamtej chwili. Dla niej warto było kłócić się o miejsce w autokarze, dowożącym na festiwal, stać w kolejce po bransoletki vipowskie i maszerować przez niekończące się pola namiotowe z ciężkimi torbami zawieszonymi przez ramię w upale. Po raz pierwszy od tamtej koszmarnej nocy w styczniu, czuł, że może go jeszcze coś dobrego spotkać. Że jest kimś więcej, niżeli partnerem Harry'ego Stylesa, najsłynniejszego tancerza Wielkiej Brytanii.

Narkotyki działały na niego szybciej i silniej, niż się tego tak naprawdę spodziewał. Być może było to związane z tym, że w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy sporo schudł. Kolorowe ubrania otaczającego go tłumu zmieniły się w wirującą w rytm muzyki tęczę, która falowała wokół, zawiązując się na jego ciele jak ogromna, pstrokata wstążka, której nie potrafił rozplątać. Nick trzymał ich splecione ręce w górze, krzycząc słowa następujących po sobie piosenek ile sił w płucach. Miał łzy szczęścia i wysiłku w oczach.   
Głos stojącego na ogromnej scenie Harrisa, brzmiał tak, jakby dochodził zza grubej szyby. Louisowi wydawało się przez chwilę, że wkłada swoją głowę do wypełnionego wodą akwarium, a potem, nim zdążył się zorientować, zaczął do niego spadać. Spadać, spadać, spadać gdzieś w dół, zsuwać się tam po tęczowej wstążce w rytm muzyki. Coraz niżej i niżej, jeszcze niżej. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy przytłumione wystrzały sztucznych ogni i przestraszony głos przyjaciela, dochodzące jakby z innego świata.

Odzyskał świadomość jakiś nieokreślony czas później, w swoim śpiworze, z Nickiem tuż obok, gładzącym ostrożnie jego nagie ramię. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ściągnął z siebie koszulkę. 

– Kompletnie odjechałeś – oznajmił mu starszy, wesołym, jednak nieco zmartwionym głosem, gdy zobaczył, że ten się obudził. – Musiałem zapłacić komuś stówę za pomoc w przetransportowaniu twoich cholernych zwłok tutaj – dodał, wymierzając mu lekkiego kuksańca w bok.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, starając się zignorować pulsujący ból w tyle głowy. 

– Co się działo? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem, unosząc się ostrożnie na łokciach. Wszystko go bolało. Wciąż nie czuł się jeszcze w pełni sobą; jego głowa wciąż zdawała się być zbyt ciężka, a ramiona zbyt wiotkie. Grimshaw westchnął głęboko, zerkając na niego spod wpół przymkniętych powiek. Wyglądał na niesamowicie zmęczonego, z poszarzałą cerą i podkrążonymi oczami.

– Nie sądziłem, że ten towar podziała na ciebie tak mocno. Gdybym wiedział, dałbym ci coś słabszego – mruknął, kręcąc głową. – Najwyraźniej ja już przywykłem do jego działania i przeceniłem twój organizm – powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. Resztkami świadomości Louis odnotował, że dziennikarz w dalszym ciągu nie przestawał gładzić jego ramienia, chociaż było to kompletnie nieuzasadnione. – Ominąłeś najlepszą część koncertu, leżąc na piasku i paplając coś o wodzie i tęczy. Calvin zdjął swoją koszulkę! – powiedział, unosząc sugestywnie brwi i mrugając w jego kierunku. Tomlinson przewrócił tylko oczami. – To wtedy zdjęliśmy własne. Nie pamiętam, czyj to był pomysł – dodał, śmiejąc się ochryple. 

Uśmiech szatyna przemienił się w długie, przeciągłe ziewnięcie.

– Jezu, jestem tak zmęczony, jakbym nie spał od lat – wymruczał, bardziej instynktownie niż świadomie wyciągając ręce w kierunku dziennikarza. – Chodź tu, Grim – nakazał, jednocześnie wtulając twarz w miękką poduszkę. Dziennikarz odczekał kilka sekund, nim z nieskrywanym wahaniem ułożył się tuż obok niego, pospiesznie wsuwając swoje długie nogi w jego ciepły śpiwór. Trochę tak, jakby bał się, że przyjaciel zmieni zdanie, chociaż nic na to nie wskazywało. Oplótł go w pasie dłońmi, łącząc ze sobą ich kolana i kostki, rozkoszując się przyjemnym zapachem jego włosów i ciepłem rozchodzącym się po całym jego ciele. Nie musiał długo czekać, by usłyszeć regularne chrapanie chłopaka. Wystarczyło kilka chwil, by sam odpłynął w nieświadomość.

 

*

 

Louis obudził się z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem bycia mokrym i klejącym od potu, który – jak się po chwili zorientował - wciąż spływał wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Prędko zdał sobie sprawę, że przyczyną tego były promienie słoneczne, padające bezpośrednio na ścianę namiotu, przy której spał, ale także Nick, ciasno oplatający go w pasie ramieniem i przylegający do niego biodrami. Zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc się ostrożnie na łokciach i przez krótką chwilę obserwując śpiącego przyjaciela. Zimą, gdy dzielił z nim mieszkanie, bardzo często widywał go właśnie w taki sposób, jednak teraz zdążył się już odzwyczaić od tej łagodnej, spokojnej twarzy, pozbawionej charakterystycznego dla niego zaczepnego uśmiechu i sarkastycznie uniesionych brwi. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że w takim wydaniu Grimmy wyglądał naprawdę nieźle. Prawie rozumiał, co mieli na myśli ci, którzy nazywali go przystojnym.

Prędko odgonił od siebie te przedziwne myśli, niespiesznie wysuwając się ze śpiwora i równie leniwie wstając. Nick, pogrążony w twardym śnie, nawet się nie poruszył. Szatyn uniósł łagodnie kącik warg w górę. Upewniwszy się, że w tylnej kieszeni jeansowych szortów, w których zasnął, wciąż ma portfel, wyszedł z namiotu, chcąc dobrym śniadaniem odwdzięczyć się dziennikarzowi za okazaną mu wcześniej troskę. 

Sądząc po tym, jak wysoko na niebie znajdowało się słońce, musiało już być grubo po dwunastej. Louis nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz spał do tak późnej godziny i to była jednocześnie miła i zawstydzająca świadomość.

Zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę, gdy zobaczył rozmiary kolejki, która utworzyła się przed budką z jedzeniem. Miał przed sobą dobrą godzinę czekania. Westchnął ciężko. I tak nie miał wyjścia, przyjechali tu kompletnie nieprzygotowani. Zrezygnowany, ruszył w kierunku jej końca, przyspieszając kroku na widok nadchodzącego zewsząd tłumu ludzi. Nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy tylko zauważył znajomą, kobiecą sylwetkę, także oczekującą posiłku wydawanego w blaszanej budce. 

– Emma, jak miło cię widzieć – powiedział, całując blondynkę w oba policzki. Kobieta odrzuciła długie, kręcone włosy na ramiona, kiwając głową. Gest ten sprawił, że do jego nosa napłynął zapach mocnych, z pewnością drogich perfum.

– Tommo – przywitała się od niechcenia, zakładając wypielęgnowane dłonie na chudych, nieco chłopięcych biodrach. Miała na sobie biały, obcinany pod pępkiem t-shirt i zielone, sztruksowe ogrodniczki do kolan. Wydawała się być znudzona. – Wszystko u ciebie w porządku? Wyglądasz jakoś mizernie – dodała, przypatrując mu się uważnie spod wytuszowanych, prostych i rzadkich rzęs. W jej zielonych oczach na próżno było szukać współczucia czy troski. Szatyn wzruszył jedynie ramionami w odpowiedzi, starając się nie myśleć o brudnym, spoconym podkoszulku, który miał na sobie i o tym, jak po wczorajszym dniu muszą wyglądać jego przydługie włosy.

– Bywało już gorzej, co nie? – mruknął wymijająco, a kobieta kiwnęła tylko głową z udawanym zrozumieniem.

– Faktycznie, bywało. Jak chociażby w styczniu, kiedy musiałam poprowadzić za ciebie poranną audycję, prawda? – zapytała, wypychając pełne wargi w dziwnym grymasie. Oczywistym było to, że wcale nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi, a uwaga ta była jedynie dziennikarskim zagraniem, mającym na celu uderzyć w słaby punkt drugiej osoby. Louis zmarszczył brwi, krzywiąc się nieskrywanie.

– Wolałbym do tego nie wracać – wyrzucił z siebie przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jasnowłosa kiwnęła jedynie głową z udawanym zrozumieniem.

– Och, oczywiście, ale jestem głupiutka – powiedziała, mrugając do niego. – Sytuacja z Harrym dotknęła i zaskoczyła nas wszystkich. Byliście taką dobraną parą! Wszyscy czekaliśmy na zaproszenie weselne, a nie informację o waszym rozstaniu – powiedziała, z dziwną satysfakcją przyglądając się bolesnemu grymasowi, który wymalował się na twarzy niebieskookiego. – Ale teraz chyba masz się już lepiej, co? – zapytała zaczepnie, a szatyn nie rozumiał, co kryło się za tymi słowami. Zielonooka wyraźnie coś insynuowała, ale on nie miał pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić. Zerknął więc w jej stronę, zdziwiony.

– Co masz na myśli? – mruknął, marszcząc brwi w nieskrywanym zdumieniu. Nie płakał od dawna i powoli stawał na nogi, ale wciąż nie czuł się nawet w połowie tak dobrze, jak kiedy był z Harrym. Kobieta wydawała się być nieco zbita z tropu. Najwyraźniej nie takiej odpowiedzi się od niego spodziewała.

– Ty i Nick, oczywiście? – wyjaśniła pospiesznie, uśmiechając się zwycięsko na widok zaskoczonej twarzy mężczyzny. Chyba sądziła, że trafiła w sedno, czymkolwiek w jej mniemaniu ono było. – Daj już spokój, Louis. Wszyscy już wiedzą, że jesteście razem – dodała. – Tomlinshaw, tak was teraz nazywają wasi fani. – Szatyn rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia, chichocząc głośno na usłyszane oskarżenie.

– Do reszty ci już odbiło, Emma? – zapytał, nie przestając się śmiać. – Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że ja... i on? To, że obaj jesteśmy homoseksualistami, nie znaczy, że w momencie mojego rozstania z Harrym rzuciliśmy się na siebie z Grimshawem jak zwierzęta – mruknął, ścierając nadgarstkiem pot z czoła. Było nieznośnie gorąco, a obecność dziennikarki doprowadzała go do szału. – To, że ty zmieniasz mężczyzn jak rękawiczki i próbujesz zrobić karierę przez łóżko szefa, nie oznacza, że inni są tacy sami – dodał, ignorując oburzony wyraz twarzy kobiety i wygięte w złości usta. – Tak, o tym też wszyscy już wiedzą. A teraz wybacz, ale jakoś odechciało mi się jeść – mruknął, odchodząc pospiesznie w stronę oddalonej o kilkadziesiąt metrów łaźni. Umycie zębów i twarzy zdecydowanie było niezłym pomysłem. Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, może uda mu się pożyczyć od kogoś szampon do włosów.

W drodze powrotnej do namiotu, starając się jednocześnie nie zwrócić na siebie większej uwagi, ukradł dwie puszki fasolki po bretońsku, które ktoś zostawił przy wejściu do namiotu.

 

*

 

Wieczór nastał wyjątkowo szybko – najprawdopodobniej przez bardzo późną pobudkę. Ku zdziwieniu Louisa, Nick z zaskakującym entuzjazmem przyjął ich wątpliwej jakości śniadanie, opróżniając cały pojemnik w ciągu kilku minut i kończąc za szatyna to, czego jemu nie udało się w siebie wmusić. 

Z powodu, którego wciąż nie potrafił sprecyzować, zdecydował się nie mówić dziennikarzowi o spotkaniu z koleżanką po fachu. Wystarczyło już, że jej słowa wzbudziły w niebieskookim niepokój. Zapaliły w jego umyśle ostrzegawczą lampkę. Było coś niewłaściwego w tym, jak ostatnio traktował go Grimshaw. Czuł, że powinien z nim o tym porozmawiać. 

– Hej, wracaj do mnie. – Radosny głos bruneta wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Uśmiechnął się do niego prędko, próbując ukryć swoje własne zakłopotanie. – Zaraz wsiadamy! – dodał, wskazując mu na podest, przy którym oczekiwały już na nich wolne miejsca.

Wieczorem, kiedy na scenie występowali ważniejsi artyści, zdecydowanie łatwiej było się dostać na diabelski młyn, w dzień tak bardzo oblegany. Mimo wszystko, dla tych piętnastu minut jazdy na wysokościach, z widokiem na cały festiwal, warto było czekać.

Kiwnął uprzejmie głową, gdy barczysty mężczyzna w jeansowej koszuli pospiesznie tłumaczył im zasady bezpieczeństwa, nim w końcu pozwolił im wejść do kabiny i zatrzasnął za nimi metalowe drzwiczki. Louis poczuł obezwładniającą go radość i adrenalinę buzującą w żyłach. A może jednak było to po prostu działanie skręta, którego wypalili, gdy jeszcze siedzieli w namiocie...

Wiatr rozwiewał gęste włosy Nicka, sprawiając, że opadały mu zabawnie na czoło i oczy. Szatyn, przyzwyczajony do idealnie ułożonej fryzury dziennikarza, nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy z tego, jak długie ten ma pasma. Gdyby pozwolić im swobodnie opaść, z całą pewnością zasłoniłyby nos dziennikarza. Roześmiał się głośno, czując, że on sam musi wyglądać teraz podobnie. Wcześniej wolał nosić krótką fryzurę, ale od kiedy Harry odszedł... Cóż. Minęło już trochę czasu i włosy zdążyły odrosnąć mu prawie do brody. 

– Jak myślisz, ile osób się teraz ze sobą pieprzy? – zapytał nagle Grimshaw, a Louis zakrztusił się wdychanym powietrzem, chichocząc, bo to naprawdę było niezłe pytanie.

– Ty idioto – skwitował, przewracając oczami, jednak uniósł kąciki warg w górę.

Kolejka ruszyła z głośnym, metalicznym skrzypnięciem, a oni z każdą sekundą zaczęli unosić się coraz wyżej. Ogromne, ciągnące się niesamowicie pola namiotowe, różnej wielkości sceny, na których występowali miniaturowi z tej odległości artyści i potężny, kolorowy tłum ludzi – to wszystko wydawało się takie małe i nic nie znaczące z tak wysoka. Podekscytowany, zerknął w stronę dziennikarza, by upewnić się, że ten też dostrzega piękno tego widoku. Zakłopotany, bardzo szybko zauważył, że Grimmy wcale nie patrzył w przestrzeń. Jego ciemne, niebieskie oczy utkwione były w twarzy szatyna – zawieszone spojrzenie gdzieś w okolicach jego wąskich warg.

– Wszystko między nami w porządku? – zapytał go, przełykając głośno ślinę. Nick jakby otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, uśmiechając się do niego lekko w odpowiedzi. W tym drobnym geście było tyle radości i sympatii, że Louis poczuł się skrępowany tym, co chciał zarzucić dziennikarzowi.

– Oczywiście, że wszystko w porządku. Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że coś jest nie tak? – Grimshaw wydawał się jawnie zaskoczony słowami przyjaciela i jeśli brunet w jakikolwiek sposób się nimi zdenerwował czy skrępował, to nie dawał tego po sobie w ogóle poznać. Z daleka dobiegały ich dźwięki Arctic Monkeys, ostatniego koncertu festiwalu. Zawsze ich uwielbiał, ale widział ich na żywo już tak wiele razy, że kolejny koncert spędzony pod sceną nie był mu potrzebny do pełni szczęścia. Wiedział, że za kilka tygodni będzie mógł porozmawiać z nimi osobiście w studiu, w jego popołudniowej audycji.

– Wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi. Wyraz twarzy Nicka się nie zmienił – mężczyzna dalej wydawał się radosny i odprężony. Louisowi przez sekundę wydawało się, że zadrżał mu mięsień tuż przy lewym oku, ale trwało to tak krótko, że równie dobrze mogło mu się przewidzieć. – Tylko przyjaciółmi – doprecyzował szatyn, być może zbyt mocno akcentując pierwsze słowo. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jakich szkód może narobić to pytanie, zadane w niewłaściwy sposób. Nie do końca świadomy, być może przez wypalonego wcześniej skręta, nie rozumiał, że jego słowa brzmiały bardziej jak ostrzeżenie, kierowane do dziennikarza.

To chyba właśnie wtedy, po siedmiu miesiącach ciągłego zastanawiania się i nieprzespanych, nerwowych nocy, Nick zrozumiał, że musi go sobie odpuścić. A przynajmniej do czasu, w którym Louis w pełni nie wyleczy się ze związku z Harrym. 

– Czy ty sobie czasami nie schlebiasz, stary? – odpowiedział mu prędko, śmiejąc się głośno. Całe szczęście, że lata dziennikarskiej praktyki wyćwiczyły go w ukrywaniu emocji pod maską ironii. Ulga, która pojawiła się na twarzy młodszego okazała się bardziej bolesna, niż sądził, że będzie. – Oczywiście, że tak – skłamał gładko. – Nawet nie jesteś w moim typie. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć! – dodał, nie przestając chichotać. – Tyle razy widziałeś, z jakimi mężczyznami się umawiam. Oczywiście, nie obrażając mojej ulubionej kruszynki – mruknął, całując przelotnie skroń szatyna, który natychmiastowo się rozluźnił, śmiejąc się.

– O rany, przepraszam, Grimmy – Louis wydawał się naprawdę skruszony i zawstydzony. Nick natomiast poczuł ulgę, że chłopak niczego się nie domyślił – Boże, ale mi głupio. Spotkałem dzisiaj tę cholerną Emmę z drugiego oddziału i nagadała mi takich głupot... – mruknął, machając ręką do swoich wspomnień. Grimshaw odnotował za to w pamięci, by z nią porozmawiać. Albo z szefem. Rozsiewanie plotek w pracy, w której atmosfera była tak ważna, było zdecydowanie na niekorzyść dziewczyny. – Zresztą, to wszystko jest już nieważne. Naprawdę się cieszę, że wszystko jest po staremu.

Nick kochający Louisa, który kochał Harry'ego... I Harry kochający siebie samego.   
Tak. Wszystko było po staremu. 

 

*

 

Zeszli z diabelskiego młyna równocześnie z początkiem pokazu fajerwerków i rozentuzjazmowany tłum prędko pociągnął ich ze sobą i rozdzielił. Chociaż Louis rozglądał się uważnie, nigdzie nie mógł dojrzeć znajomej, ciemnej czupryny i długich, chudych nóg Nicka. Przeklinał głośno i wrzeszczał, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku tysięcy ludzi, ale był tylko nic nie znaczącą kroplą w morzu osób. Zachowując więc resztki zimnej krwi, stanął pospiesznie na palcach, by zapewnić sobie dostęp tlenu i zaczął ostrożnie przesuwać się w lukach, które się tworzyły, próbując wydostać się z największego tłumu, znaleźć się jak najdalej od jego centrum. 

Wydawało mu się, że minęły całe wieki, kiedy w końcu mógł odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Pochylił się, opierając dłonie na swoich udach i z głową między ramionami, zmuszał się do długich wdechów przez nos i wydechów przez usta. Dzięki temu bardzo szybko uspokoił kumulujący się w nim atak paniki. A przynajmniej tak było do chwili, w której dostrzegł znajomą postać, poruszającą się zgrabnym krokiem dokładnie w jego kierunku. Tak pewnie i jednocześnie lekko chodzą tylko ludzie tańczący balet.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, gdy zauważył, że Louis złapał jego spojrzenie. Niebieskooki stał jak sparaliżowany, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Znajome, piekące uczucie w klatce piersiowej powróciło. 

– Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha. Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał łagodnie tancerz. Znajomy, śpiewny głos i charakterystyczny akcent jakoś sprawiły, że szatyn nieco się rozluźnił.

– Cześć, Zayn – przywitał się uprzejmie, mimowolnie rozglądając się za plecami ciemnoskórego, będącego najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego i członkiem grupy tanecznej, do której należał. – Tłum rozdzielił mnie i mojego znajomego, z którym tu przyjechałem. Trochę się o niego boję – skłamał, próbując za wszelką cenę uniknąć rozmowy na temat zielonookiego. Z drugiej strony, wiedział, że ma właśnie niepowtarzalną szansę – i być może jedyną – by dowiedzieć się, jak się czuje Harry.

– Tak, ja też zgubiłem przyjaciół. I narzeczoną – mruknął, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale przecież kiedyś znajdą drogę do namiotów, co nie? – dodał, na co Louis pospiesznie kiwnął głową, wypychając nerwowo usta. – Nie ma się czym stresować. 

– Słuchaj... – zaczął niepewnie, ale ciemnooki prędko mu przerwał, kiwając głową.

– Nie ma go tutaj – odpowiedział pospiesznie na pytanie, którego szatyn nie zdążył nawet zadać. – Naprawdę sądziłeś, że wielki Harry Styles pojawi się na jakimś festiwalu dla biedaków z kiepskim gustem muzycznym? – Ironia w głosie Malika prędko podpowiedziała Louisowi, że między nim a zielonookim wydarzyło się coś złego. – Daj spokój. Jeszcze pobrudziłby sobie swoje drogocenne włosy i markowe ubrania – dodał, kręcąc głową.

– Pokłóciliście się? – zapytał prędko, czując, że to dobry moment, by nakłonić ciemnowłosego do zwierzeń. Mężczyzna zacisnął mocniej swoje wargi.

– Taaa – mruknął, przybierając trzecią pozycję baletową: ułożył jedną ze stóp przed drugą, tak, że jej pięta znajdowała się w okolicach śródstopia drugiej. Szatyn przez moment zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to zdrowe, że tancerze – bo przecież Harry zachowywał się w taki sam sposób – w pewnym sensie nie schodzili z parkietu. Nawet w życiu prywatnym, stojąc na piasku, w przepoconym podkoszulku i startych szortach, Zayn wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie miał zamiar wykonać assemblé – zgrabny skok, pod koniec którego łączy się ze sobą stopy.

– Nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać? – zapytał uprzejmie, choć w głębi serca miał nadzieje, że usłyszy cokolwiek na temat Harry'ego po zakończeniu ich związku.

– To nie tak, że nie chce, po prostu... – urwał, wyraźnie szukając odpowiednich słów. – Cholernie się na nim zawiodłem – westchnął. Między jego ciemnymi brwiami pojawiła się nerwowa bruzda. – Po styczniowym występie dostałem kilka naprawdę niezłych propozycji. Jedną z nich, tą najlepszą, było dołączenie do grupy tanecznej w Nowym Jorku i występowanie w balecie The New York City Ballet. – Zayn uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, widząc, że nazwa ta jest zupełnie obca szatynowi. – To już nie jest podrzędny teatrzyk lalek w Londynie z dziurami w parkiecie. Na deskach tego teatru pracowali naprawdę niesamowici ludzie – zaczął, uśmiechając się do swoich myśli. Louis bał się mu przerywać. Wiedział, że gdy to zrobi, Zayn opanuje swoje emocje i nie powie mu już niczego istotnego. – Od naszego mentora dowiedziałem się, że jedyną osobą, która poza mną dostała tam ofertę jest właśnie Harry – mruknął, a złość prędko wyostrzyła mu i tak mocne rysy twarzy. – Ucieszyłem się. Pomyślałem, że pojedziemy tam we dwójkę, że razem spełnimy nasze marzenia. Za stypendia, jakie proponowali, szybko znaleźlibyśmy sobie mieszkania w centrum. Żylibyśmy jak w bajce – dodał, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Ale cholerny Styles dostał jeszcze większe wyróżnienie. Paryż. Opera Garnier. Niedoścignione marzenie każdego początkującego tancerza. Zostać tam przyjętym to niesamowity zaszczyt. Zrozumiałbym więc, gdyby zdecydował się tam pojechać, myślę, że naprawdę bym to zrozumiał. Ale on powiedział mi, że wystarczą mu Stany – mruknął, krzywiąc się. – A kiedy czekałem na niego na lotnisku w dniu, w którym mieliśmy razem wyemigrować, on po prostu się nie pojawił, rozumiesz? Odrzucał moje telefony, nie odczytywał wiadomości. Później, kiedy przyjechałem do waszego... – zawahał się przez chwilę, marszcząc czoło – Do tego mieszkania przy twojej pracy. Dowiedziałem się od jego siostry, która otworzyła mi drzwi, że wyjechał do Francji na stypendium. Kawał sukinsyna! – krzyknął, w złości kopiąc w leżącą na ziemi puszkę po tanim piwie. Louis westchnął ciężko.

– Wiesz Zayn, chyba poczułbym się lepiej, gdybym wiedział, że po tym wszystkim, co mi zrobił, nie powiodło mu się w życiu. Że jego występ okazał się klapą. Jak widać, los nie jest sprawiedliwy – wycedził. – Cóż, nie spodziewałem się, że potraktuje tak przyjaciela. Najwyraźniej nie tylko mnie zdradził – mruknął Louis, wzdychając ciężko. – Ani trochę mnie to nie pociesza – dopowiedział. Zayn zerknął na niego z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem.

– Zdradził? O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał, nie rozumiejąc. Tomlinson uniósł brwi do góry, zaskoczony. – Harry powiedział mi, że go zostawiłeś, bo nie dałeś sobie rady z presją ze strony mediów – stwierdził. Niebieskooki momentalnie poczuł, jak wzbiera się w nim wściekłość i agresja. Niezrozumienie.

– Z jaką presją?! – wychrypiał, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. – Wybacz Zayn, ale jako dziennikarz radiowy i telewizyjny, z presją radzę sobie całkiem nieźle – roześmiał się ironicznie. – Zdradził mnie. Powiedział, że od miesięcy sypia z kimś z waszej grupy. Z Lucasem – wytłumaczył pospiesznie, widząc zszokowaną minę ciemnoskórego.

– Louis – zaczął powoli, przechylając w jego kierunku głowę. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Nikt z takim imieniem nigdy z nami nie tańczył. Musiałeś coś pomylić – powiedział, patrząc na niego uważnie. Niebieskooki poczuł, jakby grunt osuwał mu się spod nóg.

– Jestem pewien, że to był Lucas. – Powtarzał to imię w głowie od siedmiu miesięcy. Nie mógł się mylić. – Powiedział, że jest najbardziej utalentowanym tancerzem z waszej grupy. I dodał, że jest nieziemsko przystojny – mruknął, coraz bardziej zażenowany i przestraszony tym, co miał usłyszeć.

– A ty nigdy tego nie sprawdziłeś? Nie chciałeś... no nie wiem kurwa, zemścić się na tym chłopaku, dać mu w mordę? – Zayn był tak samo zdenerwowany, jak on sam. Świat, który budował od miesięcy na kruchym fundamencie, znów uległ absolutnej destrukcji. Czuł, że jeśli za moment nie dowie się prawdy, zwymiotuje. – Louis, powtarzam Ci. Nikt taki z nami nigdy nie tańczył. Nigdy! Poza mną i nim, mieliśmy tylko Seana, Davida, Williama, Jonatana i Patricka. Żaden z nich nie jest wybitny w tańcu, ani nawet szczególnie przystojny, ale z drugiej strony ciężko jest wyróżnić się jakoś przy cholernym Stylesie, co nie? – jęknął. – Czy to mógł być którykolwiek z nich? – zapytał prędko, a szatyn pokręcił głową. Prawda przeraziła go zanim Zayn odważył się wypowiedzieć ją na głos. – Jeśli to nie oni, to musi oznaczać tylko jedno. Harry cię okłamał, podobnie jak mnie wcześniej. I lepiej pomóż mi wymyślić wystarczająco dobry powód, dla którego ten drań zdecydował się porzucić cholerną miłość swojego życia i zostawić przyjaciela bez słowa wyjaśnienia.


	3. Chapter 3

Deszczowe chmury pokryły całkowicie niebo, sprawiając, że przed dwudziestą było już zupełnie ciemno. Nie było jednak duszno – mocny, chłodny wiatr przypominał wszystkim o nadchodzącej jesieni. Louis siedział na fotelu, przykryty grubym kocem z kolorowej wełny, który otrzymał od matki na urodziny. Miał na sobie spodnie od piżamy i jasny t-shirt, losowo wyjęty z szafy. Na zmarznięte stopy naciągnął ciepłe skarpetki. 

Chociaż był jeszcze wrzesień, wieczorami robiło się naprawdę zimno i chłopak niechętnie wychodził wtedy z domu. Dni stawały się coraz krótsze, sprawiając, że jemu coraz ciężej wstawało się z łóżka. Przeklinał w duchu wszystkie swoje poranne audycje i cholerny budzik ustawiony na czwartą trzydzieści. Brakowało mu słońca, brakowało mu ciepłego wiatru we włosach i powroty do pustego mieszkania stawały się coraz trudniejsze - bez względu na to, jak bardzo kochał miejsce, w którym żył.

Zamyślony, stukał paznokciami w ekran swojego telefonu, zaciskając nerwowo wargi w wąską kreskę. Nie był pewien, czy to, co chciał zrobić, miało jakikolwiek sens. Minęło ponad dziewięć miesięcy, od kiedy słyszał jego głos po raz ostatni i nie był pewien, czy jest gotów, by zmierzyć się z tym ponownie. Nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie z nim spokojnie porozmawiać, mając w pamięci, czym zakończyła się ich ostatnia wymiana zdań. 

Zastanawiał się, czy Harry w ogóle odbierze. Czy wciąż ma zapisany jego numer – a jeśli nie, to czy jakimś sposobem go zapamiętał. Czy będzie wiedział, kto to niego dzwoni i co pomyśli, gdy już się tego dowie. Louis nie próbował kontaktować się z nim od dnia, w którym chłopak powiedział mu o zdradzie. Nie był pewien, jak to o nim świadczyło, że zdecydował się na to teraz.

Adrenalina buzowała mu w żyłach, gdy sięgnął poprzez stół, zabierając z niego kieliszek w połowie napełniony winem. Upił z niego trochę, a potem wziął głęboki oddech i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę na wcześniej wykręconym numerze. 

Mężczyzna odebrał po czwartym sygnale. 

– Halo? – Brzmiał tak samo, jak przed kilkoma miesiącami. Jakby nic nigdy ich nie poróżniło, a Louis dzwonił z jakimś banalnym pytaniem dotyczącym ich wspólnego dnia. Czuł, jak obezwładnia go strach i stres. Zaschło mu w gardle i nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, na zmianę otwierając i zamykając usta. W tle oddechu zielonookiego słychać było jakąś łagodną, klasyczną muzykę i czyjąś stłumioną rozmowę. – Louis. Wiem, że to ty. – Chłopak był spokojny, zupełnie tak, jakby oczekiwał na jego telefon. Szatyn mógłby przysiąc, że wydawał się nawet nieco znudzony.

– Harry. – Imię mężczyzny brzmiało w jego ustach tak obco, jakby nigdy go nie wypowiadał. Kiedy ostatni raz go użył? – Gdzie jesteś? – zapytał odruchowo, podnosząc się z fotela. Wbił paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni, zaciskając ją w pięść. Chciał zmusić samego siebie do koncentracji i spokoju, jednak emocje, które nim targały, zdawały się silniejsze. Trząsł się cały, usiłując dobrać słowa.

Chłopak roześmiał się w odpowiedzi. 

– Dzwonisz do mnie po takim czasie i tak po prostu pytasz mnie, gdzie jestem? – Styles wydawał się naprawdę rozbawiony, choć coś w jego głosie powiedziało Louisowi, że to wymuszona radość.

– Nie wiem, dlaczego dzwonię – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą, przeczesując palcami grzywkę. Nerwowy odruch, który pozostał mu jeszcze z czasów szkolnych. – Myślę, że chciałbym cię zobaczyć – dodał, wyciągając z tylnej kieszeni jeansów paczkę papierosów. Wsunął jednego z nich między wąskie wargi, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Włączył kuchenkę gazową i pochylił się nad palnikiem, odpalając go pospiesznie. Po drugiej stronie słuchawki usłyszał ciche westchnienie.

– Sądziłem, że zadzwonisz prędzej – W głosie Harry'ego usłyszał wyraźną pretensję, której nie rozumiał. Brunet z jakiegoś powodu był zawiedziony. – Naprawdę sądziłem, że zależy ci na mnie bardziej – dodał. Głos załamał mu się na ostatniej sylabie i dopiero wtedy chłopak uświadomił sobie, że zielonooki z całą pewnością jest pijany. Przykre uczucie dajavu zdawało się rozlewać po jego wnętrzu. Nie był pewien, czy chce kontynuować rozmowę.

– Wyraziłeś się jasno, kiedy tamtej nocy powiedziałeś, że mnie zdradziłeś – oznajmił ostrożnie, cedząc każde słowo przez zaciśnięte zęby. Papieros, który prawie skończył palić, nie przynosił mu żadnej ulgi. Żałował, że nie widział twarzy mężczyzny, że nie mógł jakoś poznać jego myśli. – Wiedziałeś, że nigdy bym ci tego nie wybaczył – dodał powoli, podchodząc do okna. Przyglądał się brudnym samochodom, przemierzającym londyńskie drogi i w końcu zrozumiał. Nagle to wszystko wydawało się takie proste i oczywiste. – Czy to dlatego mnie okłamałeś? Wiedziałeś, że cię zostawię, gdy się dowiem. Chciałeś, żebym to ja wziął na siebie winę za nasze rozstanie? Nie miałeś jaj, żeby samemu zakończyć związek, więc dałeś mi do tego powód – wyszeptał, opierając głowę o szybę.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko podwójny sygnał, oznaczający zakończone połączenie. Przeklął głośno.

 

*

 

Rozmowa z Harrym, o ile ta krótka wymiana zdań w ogóle zasługiwała na takie miano; dała mu coś, czego nie miał wcześniej – spokój i zrozumienie. Dzięki temu mógł w końcu odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, bez tego nieznośnego bólu w klatce piersiowej. Mógł przestać się obwiniać i zastanawiać się, co zrobił źle. W końcu był w stanie przespać spokojnie noc i wstać rano z uśmiechem na twarzy. Mógł sobie wybaczyć. Ze świadomością, że sprawa z zielonookim w końcu jest zamknięta, potrafił po prostu ruszyć dalej ze swoim życiem, nie obracając się już za siebie, w poszukiwaniu zielonych oczu. 

Udawało mu się to naprawdę nieźle. Przez trzy kolejne lata znaczenie rozwinął się w karierze dziennikarskiej: Prowadził ważne gale muzyczne, został też zastępcą redaktora naczelnego jednego z największych pism dotyczących życia publicznego i wystąpił gościnnie jako juror w kilku programach telewizyjnych. Oprócz tego, wciąż pracował w radiu, zabawiając swoich stałych słuchaczy sarkastycznym humorem i niecodziennymi anegdotkami. Nie narzekał też na swoje życie osobiste: Spotykał się z kilkoma mężczyznami i chociaż nigdy nie przeistoczyło się to w żadne głębsze uczucie, nie czuł żadnego nacisku na wejście w nowy związek. Uważał, że prędzej czy później znajdzie kogoś na stałe – a póki co może skorzystać z życia, jeśli nikogo przy tym nie krzywdzi.

Nick podzielał jego zdanie, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem – sam od wielu lat nie wszedł w żaden związek, tłumacząc się z łagodnym uśmiechem, że nie czuje się samotny. Louis sądził, że to bzdura, gdy obserwował zapadnięte policzki mężczyzny, który już dawno przekroczył trzydziestkę, ale nigdy nie chciał się dwiedzieć, dlaczego go okłamywał.

Szybko się przekonał, że to wszystko było jedynie złudzeniem, w które usilnie próbował wierzyć. Złudzeniem, które pozwalało mu pozbierać resztki godności i zbudować na nich zalążki nowego życia. Zrozumiał to dopiero wtedy, gdy po prawie czterech latach od ich telefonicznej rozmowy, ujrzał go ponownie. 

Początkowo w ogóle go nie rozpoznał – z jakiegoś powodu zwrócił jedynie swoją uwagę na zaskakująco znajomą sylwetkę niskiej dziewczyny, która właśnie opuszczała przychodnię lekarską, obok której przechodził. Gemma. Z długimi, jasnymi włosami, przeplatanymi kolorowymi pasmami, ubrana w śmieszną, jaskrawą czapkę z pomponem, wyglądała na młodszą od niego samego, choć dobrze wiedział, że byli w tym samym wieku. Trzymała za rękę wyższego od siebie o głowę mężczyznę w ciemnej, puchowej kurtce, któremu wcześniej pomogła wyjść z budynku. Zatrzymali się na moment pod dachem, na betonowej werandzie. Dziewczyna ostrożnie pomogła założyć brunetowi wełniany szalik i czapkę, uśmiechając się do niego z niemalże matczyną troską. Było zbyt głośno, by słyszał, o czym rozmawiali.

Przez tyle lat wspólnego życia tak bardzo przywykł do jego zgrabnego, tanecznego kroku, idealnie wyprostowanych pleców i dumnie uniesionej głowy, że w pierwszej chwili go nie rozpoznał. Musiało minąć kilka sekund, by w przygarbionej, kuśtykającej niezgrabnie postaci u boku blondynki, dostrzegł chłopaka, który kilka lat wcześniej złamał mu serce.

Adrenalina, która momentalnie popłynęła przez jego żyły, rozgrzała go do tego stopnia, że marzył o zrzuceniu z siebie puchowej kurtki. Rozpiął pospiesznie jej zamek, ignorując myśl, że kolejnego dnia najprawdopodobniej obudzi się z zapaleniem płuc. Wahał się tylko przez moment – wiedział, że jeśli teraz odpuści, być może już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wyrzuty sumienia nie dadzą mu spokoju, a on będzie odtwarzał w głowie nieskończenie wiele wersji tego, co mogłoby się wydarzyć. 

Uważając, by się nie wywrócić na lodzie, pobiegł w kierunku oddalających się niespiesznie postaci. Nie wiedział nawet, co zamierza powiedzieć i zrobić; jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy, to niepowstrzymana chęć spojrzenia mu w twarz. Zatrzymał się więc tuż przed nimi, zagradzając im drogę do samochodu. Dyszał ciężko, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. 

– Nie da się rozłączyć rozmowy na żywo – warknął pospiesznie, wciągając spazmatycznie powietrze w obolałe od biegu płuca. – Nie możesz tak po prostu mnie teraz zignorować – dodał, prostując się prędko. Oparł dłonie na biodrach, przyglądając się uważnie mężczyźnie.

Harry zawsze był szczupły, bo tego wymagała od niego praca tancerza, ale w tej chwili wydawał się wręcz zapadnięty w sobie. Zwykle łagodnie zarysowane kości policzkowe, przebijały się teraz mocno przez jasną i cienką jak pergamin skórę. Gdy chłopak odruchowo poprawił włosy, Louis dostrzegł jego wychudzone, długie palce. – Cholera, wszystko z tobą w porządku? – zapytał, w ciągu sekundy zapominając o całej złości. Nienawidził siebie za to, że w ogóle go to jeszcze obchodziło.

Mężczyzna zdecydował się unieść głowę i na niego spojrzeć. Mimo zmęczenia, wyraźnego na jego twarzy w poszarzałej cerze i ciemnych sińcach pod oczodołami, oczy Harry'ego wciąż były tak samo pełne życia jak kiedyś i to sprawiło, że Louis jednocześnie poczuł niesamowitą ulgę i chęć zwymiotowania. Brunet uniósł skostniałą z zimna dłoń, drapiąc się niespiesznie w okolicach brwi. Ten gest był tak znajomy, że niebieskooki zagryzł mocno dolną wargę, powstrzymując się od ujęcia jego twarzy w swoje ręce. 

– Chcę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział pospiesznie, obserwując, jak na te słowa usta Stylesa wyginają się w nieprzyjemnym grymasie. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko; tak głośno, że niebieskooki poczuł to westchnienie we własnych płucach.

– Wiem, Louis. Ty bez przerwy chcesz rozmawiać – wycedził, przewracając oczami.

Nie tego się spodziewał. Wiele razy przed zaśnięciem wyobrażał sobie ich ponowne spotkanie. W jego fantazjach to on był tym twardym, tym nieugiętym – Harry zaś płaszczył się przed nim, błagając go o wybaczenie. Zamiast tego, stał teraz z otwartymi, popękanymi od mrozu ustami, pozwalając się lekceważyć. Kątem oka szatyn dostrzegł dłoń Gemmy, łagodnie ciągnącą za rękaw brata. Nie był zaskoczony faktem, że dziewczyna nie chciała być świadkiem ich kłótni.

– Jesteś mi to winien – powiedział spokojnie, starając się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Nie chciał, by ten pomyślał, że mu na nim zależy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego sztucznie w odpowiedzi. Gest ten nie rozjaśnił jego twarzy – wręcz przeciwnie, karykaturalny grymas tylko podkreślił jej ostre rysy, do których Louis nie był przyzwyczajony.

– Więc rozmawiamy – skwitował krótko, zakładając szczupłe ramiona na klatkę piersiową. Chociaż szatyn wiedział, że jest w tej pozie coś sztucznego; co najmniej to, że zielonooki wyglądał na poważnie chorego – i tak poczuł niepohamowaną złość. Miał ochotę uderzyć go mocno w twarz, zetrzeć z niej wszystkie sztuczne emocje, którymi próbował go otumanić. 

– Nie wymagam od ciebie wiele, Harry. Potrzebuję trzydziestu minut i ustronnego miejsca. Potem, jeśli tego właśnie chcesz, możemy udawać, że nigdy się nie poznaliśmy – mruknął, ignorując swoje drżące dłonie. Coś w jego twarzy musiało poruszyć Gemmę, bo ta puściła pospiesznie rękę brata, szepcząc mu coś do ucha, poza zasięgiem słuchu szatyna. Chłopak powoli kiwnął głową, ale z jego twarzy nie dało się niczego wyczytać.

– Niech będzie – westchnął w końcu. Wydawał się znudzony i zirytowany, jak dziecko, które rodzic zmusza do wizyty u nielubianej cioci. – Chodź ze mną – dodał, odwracając się do niego plecami i ruszając w kierunku swojego samochodu. Blondynka złapała jego spojrzenie i przez moment myślał, że chce mu coś powiedzieć – zamiast tego jednak kiwnęła głową na pożegnanie, odchodząc w kierunku pobliskiego przystanku autobusowego.

Zaskoczony, usiadł na miejscu pasażera w aucie. Mimowolnie westchnął, gdy ciepłe powietrze nawiewu zetknęło się z jego zmarzniętą skórą. 

Harry ruszył prędko z miejsca parkingowego, włączając nastawione na stację ze starszymi przebojami radio. Mimowolnie, Louis poczuł się jak w najlepszym okresie ich związku, gdy wracali z wieczornych randek, śpiewając na całe gardło teksty piosenek sprzed trzydziestu lat.

– Gdzie jedziemy? – zapytał cicho, nie będąc pewnym, czy otrzyma jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Ku jego zdziwieniu, chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi, po raz pierwszy prawdziwie i zmrużył łagodnie oczy.

– Do domu – odpowiedział krótko, zaciskając palce na kierownicy odrobinę mocniej.

I to jakoś sprawiło, że całe ciało Louisa przeszedł silny dreszcz. 

 

*

 

Przez całą drogę do ich mieszkania, położonego przy studiu radiowym, Harry wydawał się być zrelaksowany i spokojny – prowadził pewnie, wystukując rytm muzyki na wewnętrznej części kierownicy, podśpiewując cicho pod nosem wraz z wokalistą piosenkę z lat osiemdziesiątych. Zupełnie tak, jakby nic się między nimi nie zmieniło. Szatyn natomiast nie mógł nawet właściwie oddychać, mając u swojego boku Harry'ego. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę. Czuł się wyjątkowo niepewnie. Gdyby wiedział, czym skończy się jego wyjście do sklepu po papierosy, ubrałby na siebie coś bardziej reprezentacyjnego, niżeli sprane, czarne spodnie od dresu, wyciągnięty, granatowy sweter w zszarzałe już od prania paski i puchową kurtkę sprzed trzech sezonów. Zielonooki wyglądał dobrze, nawet jeśli nie wskazywała na to jego ogólna postawa.

Podskoczył lekko, gdy dzwonek jego telefonu rozbrzmiał w tylnej kieszeni jego jeansów. Pospiesznie go wyciągnął, zerkając przelotnie na ekran, z którego uśmiechał się do niego Nick. 

– Wciąż fan Marimby, co? – skomentował cicho Harry, mrugając do niego zaczepnie. Louis zignorował go, przesuwając palcem po ekranie, by odebrać połączenie.

– Grimmy – przywitał go, obserwując, jak pomiędzy brwiami kierującego pojawiła się łagodna bruzda. Znał go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że to oznaka zdenerwowania. – Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale jeśli to nic pilnego, to musisz mi wybaczyć, ale nie mogę teraz rozmawiać – dodał pospiesznie, gdy tylko dziennikarz zaczął opowiadać mu o udanych zakupach w jednym z londyńskich butików. – Tak, Nick. Oddzwonię do ciebie i wszystko ci wyjaśnię... później – mruknął pospiesznie, zaciskając wąskie wargi w irytacji. Nie czuł się komfortowo rozmawiając z nim przy Harrym. Miał świadomość, że chłopak uważnie przysłuchuje się każdemu słowu. – Nie bądź idiotą. Oczywiście, że wciąż cię kocham – jęknął przeciągle, przewracając oczami. – Do usłyszenia – pożegnał się, uśmiechając się do samego siebie.

Harry wydawał się być zirytowany.

– A więc Grimshaw w końcu ci powiedział – stwierdził, w ogóle nie patrząc w jego kierunku. Louis uniósł lewą brew, nie rozumiejąc. – Długo mu to zajęło, zanim dostał, czego chciał – dodał, zaciskając pełne wargi w wąską kreskę. Sprawiał wrażenie zdenerwowanego i niebieskooki kompletnie nie rozumiał, co się dzieje.

– Co Nick miałby mi powiedzieć? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że udało mu się wyciszyć desperację w głosie. Wydawało mu się, że Styles jest zaskoczony jego reakcją – jednocześnie dostrzegł bardzo wyraźną ulgę w jego oczach.

– Może to, że cię kocha na zabój, od kiedy skończyłeś 18 lat? – mruknął, nieświadomie wciskając pedał gazu nieco mocniej. Pędzili prawie sto dwadzieścia kilometrów na godzinę przy trudnych warunkach pogodowych. – Może to, że musiałem bez przerwy wysłuchiwać, że na ciebie nie zasługuję, gdy tylko się pokłóciliście? Może to, że od dawna próbował nas ze sobą skłócić, oczerniając mnie w twoich oczach i wyolbrzymiając wszystkie moje potknięcia? Może to, że zawsze uważał mnie za niegodnego ciebie śmiecia i cóż, ostatecznie miał rację, czyż nie? – dodał ironicznie. Louis poczuł, jak wszystkie jego mięśnie spinają się mimowolnie, a przed oczami rozbłysnęły mu gwiazdy. Miał ochotę zwymiotować.

– O czym ty do cholery mówisz?! – zapytał, drżącym z nerwów głosem. Harry roześmiał się cierpko.

– Naprawdę jesteś taki ślepy, że niczego nie zauważyłeś? – Pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu, przewracając oczami. – Grimshaw od dobrych dziesięciu lat próbuje dostać się między twoje nogi, a ty wiecznie usprawiedliwiasz go przyjacielską miłością. Otwórz oczy, Louis. W tych czasach nikt nie jest dla nas dobry bez głębszej idei za tym płynącej – dodał. – Nawet jeśli tą ideą jest tylko chęć posiadania nas na wyłączność.

Zwolnił, oddychając głęboko. Niebieskooki pomyślał, że w końcu usłyszał to, co gnębiło Harry'ego od wielu lat. Wreszcie wydobył z niego powód, przez który chłopak wielokrotnie wracał z treningu kompletnie wyczerpany, gdy on sam spotykał się z Nickiem i kładł się spać, zanim cokolwiek mógł z niego wyciągnąć. Dowiedział się, dlaczego nie był w stanie znieść rozmów na jego temat i dlaczego Styles zawsze wydawał się być przesadnie zaborczy, gdy znajdowali się w jego towarzystwie.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi tego wcześniej?

Mężczyzna roześmiał się krótko. 

– Co miałem ci do cholery powiedzieć? Myślałem, że o wszystkim wiesz – powiedział. W jego oczach szatyn widział szczerość i dziwną desperację. – I kurwa, jakie to ma znaczenie teraz? W stosunku do sytuacji, w której się znajdujemy? Ty i ja nie jesteśmy już nawet parą – mruknął, wywołując nieprzyjemne dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Louisa.

Żaden z nich nie odezwał się więcej słowem, aż do chwili, w której dotarli pod mieszkanie, w którym kiedyś wspólnie żyli.

 

*

 

Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki pęk kluczy, umieszczając jeden z nich w ciężkich, metalowych drzwiach. Zamek zaskoczył z cichym kliknięciem. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem do samego siebie, a potem pewnie wcisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka, stukając obcasami swoich butów o drewnianą posadzkę. Mieszkanie było wyjątkowo duszne i ciepłe. Patrząc na zaschnięte kwiaty w doniczkach i grubą warstwę kurzu na szafkach, trudno było uwierzyć, że to to samo miejsce, w którym kiedyś żyli. Chociaż Louis był roztargniony, Harry do perfekcji opanował sprzątanie po nim wszystkich drobnych nieporządków, które ten bez ustanku po sobie pozostawiał, nim zmienił się one w prawdziwy bałagan. 

– Zastanawiałem się, czy go nie sprzedałeś – mruknął zielonooki, ściągając ze swoich ramion kurtkę. Pospiesznie pozbył się też szalika i czapki, wsuwając je do jej rękawa. – W zasadzie jest zapisane tylko na ciebie, więc... – Nie dokończył, zaciskając wargi w cienkie kreski, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. Widok bruneta, odwieszającego swoje zimowe ubrania, był tak znajomy, że uświadomienie sobie, dlaczego tutaj są, było dla Louisa wyjątkowo bolesne.

– Nie wiedziałem, że się wyprowadziłeś – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Raczej mi się nie spieszyło, by się tutaj pojawiać – dodał, oblizując przelotnie dolną wargę, by ostatecznie ją przygryźć. – A zresztą, byłem i jestem na tyle niezależny, że nie potrzebowałem pieniędzy. Kłopotanie się ze sprzedażą nieruchomości... nigdy nie byłem dobry w takich rzeczach – dopowiedział, uśmiechając się ostrożnie. Harry kiwnął jedynie głową, ruszając chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku kuchni.

– Napijesz się czegoś? – zapytał, śmiejąc się cicho, gdy po otwarciu lodówki, odnalazł w niej przeterminowane produkty sprzed kilku lat. – Cholera, naprawdę zakładałem, że się tu pojawisz – mruknął, przewracając ostentacyjnie oczami. – Więc chyba będę zmuszony zaproponować ci wodę z kranu... – dodał, odwracając się w jego kierunku z wysoko uniesionymi kącikami warg i błyskiem w oczach, którego Louis nie widział od tak dawna, że nie potrafił nawet przywołać ostatniej sytuacji.

– Harry – przerwał mu, dokładnie cyzelując każde kolejne słowo. – Wybacz, ale nie przyszedłem tutaj, by z tobą żartować. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać – dokończył, zakładając ręce na klatkę piersiową. Zielonooki skrzywił się w odpowiedzi, wydychając ciężko powietrze przez usta.

– Cóż, więc rozmawiaj, gdzie jest twój problem? – zapytał, zerkając pewnie w jego oczy. Louis spiął się momentalnie, czując, jak w jego brzuchu zaciska się nieprzyjemny supeł. Nienawidził tego, że nie potrafił poradzić sobie z uczuciem niepewności w jego towarzystwie.

– Powiedz mi, co się naprawdę wydarzyło – poprosił, stając naprzeciwko niego. Styles odetchnął ciężko, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

– Kiedy? Dużo się wydarzyło przez ostatnie lata – powiedział wymijająco. Louis skrzywił się.

– Przestań, kurwa mać. Po prostu przestań w końcu zachowywać się w taki sposób – rozkazał, podchodząc w jego stronę. – Jesteś jebanym tchórzem, skoro nie potrafisz znaleźć w sobie odrobinę jaj, by powiedzieć mi, dlaczego odszedłeś – dodał, stając zaledwie krok od niego. Harry nie odsunął się, przyglądając mu się ze zmrużonymi oczami.

– Niczego nie wiesz, Louis – burknął, prostując plecy w geście obrony. Niebieskooki roześmiał się ironicznie, klaszcząc w dłonie. – Przykro mi, ale taka jest prawda.

– I znów to robisz – powiedział, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu. – Po tylu latach, ty wciąż robisz dokładnie to samo

– Robię co?

– Traktujesz mnie dokładnie w taki sposób, w jaki traktowałeś mnie, gdy jeszcze ze sobą byliśmy. Zawsze byłem dla ciebie tym, który niczego nie rozumiał i tym, który nie zasługiwał na wytłumaczenie. Rozkazywałeś mi, bym milczał, kiedy rozmawiałeś ze swoimi przyjaciółmi o tańcu, a gdy tylko odważyłem się otworzyć usta, momentalnie słyszałem od ciebie te wszystkie gówniane uciszania. „Och, Louis, ależ jesteś naiwny!” – zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak często słyszałem od ciebie te słowa? – wyrzucał z siebie, czując, jak jego twarz pokrywa gniewny rumieniec. – Wiesz co? Pieprz się, Harry. Zawsze byłeś zarozumiałym, pewnym siebie kutasem, który traktował mnie jak dziecko. Nie mam pojęcia, jak wytrzymałem z tobą przez tyle lat. Kurwa, uchyliłbym ci nieba, a ty w dalszym ciągu traktowałeś mnie jak worek gówna! – wykrzyczał, popychając go mocno.

– Przecież cię przeprosiłem! – odpowiedział pospiesznie, otrzepując się – Powiedziałem przed chwilą, że jest mi przykro!

– Nazywasz to przeprosinami? Wymuszone słowo, które nawet nie miało związku z całą sytuacją? – zapytał, wpatrując się w niego gniewnie. – Jesteś egoistycznym dupkiem – dokończył. Był tak głośno, że najprawdopodobniej słychać go było z zewnątrz. Harry otworzył swoje usta, by po chwili je zamknąć. – Co chciałeś powiedzieć? – zapytał pospiesznie, ściskając go za ramię.

– Przepraszam, że cię okłamałem, w porządku? – odpowiedział, pocierając skronie. W tamtym momencie wydawał się zmęczony i o wiele starszy, niżeli był w rzeczywistości. – Jak wiele razy mam jeszcze powtórzyć, że mi przykro z tego powodu, byś w to uwierzył? Ale wybacz, bo nie przeproszę cię za to, że cię wtedy zostawiłem. Zrobiłem to i zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz, bo wiedziałem, że z partnerem u boku, który nie ma z tańcem nic wspólnego, nie mam szans na pomyślną karierę. Nie mam szans na Paryż i występy na jego scenie. Bez ciebie mi się to udało. Taka jest prawda. Zostawiłem cię, bo byłeś tylko chłopcem, który stał się dla mnie balastem na drodze do międzynarodowej sławy. Teraz wiesz już wszystko – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie – zupełnie tak, jakby z jego ust wyszły zupełnie inne słowa.

Louis przełknął głośno ślinę, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

– Pierdol się – odpowiedział, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie. – Nie możesz mnie obrażać i opowiadać mi tego wszystkiego w taki sposób. Nie zrzucisz tego na mnie, kurwa, nie tym razem. Nie będę cię przepraszał za to, że byłeś na tyle głupi, by nie zauważyć, że ten zbędny balast zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko – warknął. – Wspierałbym cię i usunął się w cień, gdybyś tylko zechciał.

– I dlatego nie pojawiłeś się na ani jednym moim występie? Dlatego nigdy nie pojawiłeś się w tym mieszkaniu, choć wyniosłem się dopiero po dwóch miesiącach? Dlatego, że tak mnie kochałeś, nigdy do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś? I pierdoliłeś się z tymi wszystkimi przypadkowymi facetami, pewnie też z miłości do mnie?! – krzyknął.

– Zamknij się! – Louis pchnął go mocno na ścianę, nie kontrolując dłużej swojego gniewu. Nie obchodziło go to, że w aktualnej sytuacji mężczyzna jest od niego kilkukrotnie słabszy. Siła jego ramion sprawiła, że wisiorek na szyi Harry'ego wysunął się na wierzch jego koszulki. Mała obrączka z białego złota, zawieszona na delikatnym łańcuszku przyciągnęła jego uwagę jak magnes. Źrenice szatyna rozszerzyły się szeroko ze zdumienia i jednoczesnego niezrozumienia. Styles wydawał się być zawstydzony i zdenerwowany. 

– Skąd to masz?! – zapytał, chwytając za biżuterię i ciągnąc za nią gwałtownie. Łańcuszek rozsypał się po podłodze, jednak pierścionek pozostał w jego dłoni. – Odpowiedz mi, do cholery!

– Grimmy zostawił to w moim domu w noc, w której przyszedł po twoje ubrania – wyjaśnił pospiesznie, wzruszając ramionami. – To mój talizman – dodał. – Wiele razy przyniósł mi szczęście – wyjaśnił, z nieskrępowaną szczerością.

Louis nie mógł uwierzyć w jego słowa. Cała złość momentalnie z niego uszła, zostawiając miejsce dla innego uczucia, którego chłopak nie potrafił jeszcze nazwać.

– Dlaczego wróciłeś? – zapytał ostrożnie.

– Złamałem kostkę w czasie występu i nie przerwałem go aż do ostatnich minut spektaklu, nieodwracalnie ją sobie uszkadzając. Jestem skończony w balecie. Nie ma tam miejsca na przerwy z powodu kontuzji – a ta sprawi, że nigdy już nie będę mógł sprawnie chodzić – powiedział. Jego głos załamał się na ostatnim słowie, po którym chłopak wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy śmiechem a szlochem, by po chwili osunąć się po ścianie bez sił. Minęło kilka długich sekund, nim szatyn zorientował się, że wzdłuż jego wychudzonych policzków ściekły łzy. – Mam cię błagać o kolejną szansę, Louis? – zapytał, zerkając na niego. Dopiero teraz, gdy zrzucił z siebie maskę arogancji i pozornej pewności siebie, niebieskooki mógł dostrzec jego wymęczoną twarz i wycieńczone ciało.

– Wiesz, że to nie jest i nigdy nie będzie tym, czego chcę – mruknął, marszcząc brwi. – Wstawaj, Harry. Wyglądasz żałośnie – dodał, trącając go czubkiem swojej stopy. Chłopak roześmiał się cicho.

– Bo czuję się żałośnie, Louis! – powiedział.

– Kurwa, zasługujesz na to. Nie potrafisz sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak długo za tobą płakałem. Wciąż mi się to zdarza. Bo tęsknię za tobą, tęsknię jak jasna cholera i tęskniłem nawet gdy byliśmy jeszcze razem. Kiedy ty nie wracałeś na noc do domu, ja nie przesypiałem całej nocy, zastanawiając się, gdzie jesteś. Paląc papierosy tak długo, dopóki nie zaczynały boleć mnie płuca. I czując się przy tym jak gówno – zaśmiał się cicho – Zapewne tak o mnie myślałeś, gdy czułeś ode mnie tytoń, bo przecież obiecałem ci, że przestanę.

– Nie będę z tobą w taki sposób rozmawiał – oznajmił, powoli się podnosząc. Skrzywił się lekko, najprawdopodobniej z bólu. I nagle, gdy stanął tak blisko niego, poczuł, jak wypełnia go nowe uczucie, którego się nie spodziewał. – Proszę – powiedział cicho, zachrypniętym głosem, napierając na niego klatką piersiową.

Niebieskooki cofnął się ostrożnie, ale Harry poruszył się wraz z nim, przybliżając się do niego, przekraczając granicę fizyczności. Złapał dłoń szatyna, przysuwając ją do swoich drżących warg. Gdy ten pospiesznie się wyszarpnął, mężczyzna sięgnął palcami do jego szyi, przyciągając go do siebie. 

– Nie – zaprotestował prędko, oddychając ciężko. Zielonooki wydawał się być głuchy na jego ostrzeżenie.

– Kocham cię – szepnął – I wiem, że ty też mnie wciąż kochasz – dodał.

Louis czuł się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył go z całej siły w brzuch. Nie rozumiał, jak z kłótni i wyzwisk przeszli do sytuacji, w której ten wyznawał mu miłość. 

Gdy Harry gwałtownie przycisnął swoje usta do jego warg, wydawało mu się, że tonie. Czuł tak, jakby chłopak był wodą w jego płucach. Próbował oddychać, ale ona sprawiała, że opadał na dno coraz bardziej i bardziej, nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

Zielonooki przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej, zmuszając go do rozchylenia swoich warg, gdy łagodnie połaskotał ich kącik swoim językiem. Louis czuł, jak jego nogi stają się miękkie jak z waty, a z głowy uciekają wszelkie myśli. Gdyby Styles nie przytrzymywał go w pasie ramieniem, z całą pewnością osunąłby się na podłogę. 

Odkaszlnął głośno, gdy w końcu udało mu się od niego odsunąć. 

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał go pospiesznie, w odpowiedzi otrzymując kolejny niechlujny pocałunek; tym razem na szyi niebieskookiego, tuż za jego uchem.

– Już od tak dawna... – mruknął, wsuwając swoją chłodną dłoń pod jego sweter. Gdy tylko poczuł na swojej skórze znajome opuszki palców, oprzytomniał. Spróbował odepchnąć chłopaka.

– Nie – wyszeptał – tak cicho, że mogło mu się to tylko wydawać.

– Lou... – Dłoń Harry'ego błądziła gdzieś w jego włosach, gładząc przyjemnie skórę jego głowy, ponieważ wiedział, jak bardzo chłopak za tym przepadał.

– Nie – powtórzył, tym razem dużo głośniej. – Przestań. Nie możemy teraz tego zrobić. – Stanowczość w jego głosie zaskoczyła zielonookiego. Cofnął się o krok, marszcząc brwi w niezrozumieniu.

– Potrzebujesz mnie, Louis – powiedział cicho, a niebieskooki poczuł dreszcze przechodzące wzdłuż swojego kręgosłupa, gdy poczuł rękę chłopaka, zaciśniętą ciasno na jego udzie.

– To nieprawda – zaprzeczył. I to była prawda: To, co czuł, to nie była potrzeba. To, co czuł od miesięcy także ją nie było.

– W porządku – mruknął cicho, przesuwając palcami po swojej twarzy. – W porządku. Ale ja potrzebuję ciebie.

I to było tak, jakby Louis nie miał żadnej kontroli nad tym, co się działo. Brunet pochylił się nad nim, przyciskając jego ciało do swojego biodrami. Niespiesznie przesuwał dłońmi pod jego swetrem, całując delikatnie przerwę pomiędzy jego wystającymi obojczykami.

– Tęskniłem za tobą – wymruczał mu w szyję, gorącą i intensywnie pachnącą jego rozgrzanym ciałem – Kurwa, jak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem – szeptał, składając łagodne pocałunki na każdej literce jego największego tatuażu, pozostawiając drobne malinki tuż nad tuszem.

Nim Louis zdążył złapać oddech po tak intensywnym doznaniu, chłopak osunął się przed nim na kolana, próbując rozpiąć pasek jego spodni. Prędko umieścił dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, ściskając ją boleśnie. 

– Przestań – rozkazał mu, wyszarpując się. Wykorzystał moment, w którym chłopak znajdował się upokorzony na podłodze, by ruszyć w kierunku korytarza. Nie trudził się nawet, by założyć na siebie swoją kurtkę – chciał tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego miejsca. I od zielonookiego.

„Potrzebuję cię” to słowa, które towarzyszyły mu, gdy wychodził z głośnym trzaśnięciem drzwiami.

 

*

Szedł w krótkim rękawku po zaśnieżonej drodze, prosto do studia, w którym pracował. Czuł cholerne uczucie dajavu, które przypominało mu, jak czuł się poprzednim razem, gdy opuszczał ich mieszkanie. Tym razem jednak nie zamierzał się upijać. Nie zamierzał też zostawać w nim na noc.

Skorzystał z telefonu służbowego, by zamówić sobie taksówkę do domu. Pospiesznie zabrał z szafy kurtkę jednej z gwiazd, która zostawiła ją po wywiadzie. Jej butelkowa zieleń nie kojarzyła mu się najlepiej.

Był zdruzgotany. I zniesmaczony. Nie mógł znieść tego, czego się dowiedział. Wszyscy się mylili: On sam, Nick, Harry.

Byli zniszczeni. Brzydcy. I złamani w środku. 

Louis, potrzebujemy siebie!

Zmusił siebie do przełknięcia łez, gdy otwierał drzwi do swojego mieszkania. 

Było cicho i przeraźliwie pusto. 

Gdy tylko znalazł się w swojej sypialni, opadł bezwładnie na łóżko – jego ciało wciąż słabe od płaczu, którego nie potrafił powstrzymać, wracając do domu w taksówce. Płakał, kiedy pisał do Nicka, że kłamstwo jest jedyną rzeczą, której nie może wybaczyć, a on oszukiwał go od tak wielu lat. 

– Nie potrzebuję cię – wyszeptał w przestrzeń. – Nie potrzebuję żadnego z was.

Podniósł się z pościeli, pospiesznie udając się do łazienki. Zdjął z siebie wszystkie ubrania, odrzucając je w kąt pomieszczenia. Wszedł do kabiny prysznicowej i włączył gorącą wodę, rozkoszując się jej ciepłem. Gdy po jakimś czasie poczuł, że ta zmyła z niego odciski palców Harry'ego na jego skórze, wyszedł spod prysznica, a potem nie kłopocząc się nawet, by wytrzeć swoje ciało, wczołgał się do pustego łóżka, momentalnie zasypiając.


End file.
